Sexy Super Sonic Lover
by sachita1212
Summary: Isabella, treinta y un años, escritora de famosos libros de amor, enfrenta su más grande dolor, ser invitada a la fiesta de matrimonio de quien fue su esposo por ocho años. Edward Masen, veintitrés años de edad, la más grande y sexy estrella del cine. ¿Quien lo diría? un viaje, un giro inesperado, una conversación, una guiño, un acento ingles y toda una aventura digna de un libro.


_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

**Historia dedicada a todas las chicas normales que sueñan que la fantasia se haga real.**

**SEXY SUPER SONIC LOVER**

* * *

¡Increíble!

¡Imbécil!

¡Cretino!

¡Estúpido!

¡Hijo de puta!

Y todas las palabras soeces del mundo para él, yo estaba por inventar más ¡Puto!

Todas se las merecían y no me importaba si mi madre me amenazaba con lavarme la boca con jabón ¡Dios!

Al menos, tenía treinta y un años y podía gritar con todos mis pulmones ¡Muérete cabrón! y no esperar su reprimenda.

En este momento de mi vida ser una mujer madura, coherente y lógica no valía la nada, este momento ser civilizada y cortés era una pérdida de tiempo.

Porque yo…

Yo fui _su _pérdida de tiempo.

Mi ex esposo ― al que yo aún amaba, al que yo aún sentía a mí lado, aquel por el cual estaba dispuesta a perdonar y a dejar mi dignidad en el fondo del armario ― hacía su último acto para lastimarme.

¡Imbécil!

Mil veces y mil veces más porque yo era una tonta por tener esperanza.

¿Acaso estaba jodidamente loco? o ¿Yo lo estaba? ¡Peor! Porque, a pesar de todo yo ― más idiota y más estúpida ― dije que sí. Era seguramente la mujer engañada, en la faz de la tierra, más patética y triste del mundo.

¡Atención!

¡Isabella Swan es la mujer más idiota del planeta y puede que de todo el universo!

Con mi IPhone en la mano, aún temblaba, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cara y mi corazón se desgarraba dolorosamente quedando nada en mí. Meses y meses creyendo que él volvería pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que sin mí no podía vivir, que firmar los papeles de divorcio habían sido un error.

¡Tonta Bella!

Querías que él volviera después de que viste su culo hermoso al aire cuando se follaba a tu secretaría en tu propia cama.

¡Tu cama!

Aquella donde le dijiste mil veces que lo amabas ¡Mil veces! y aún así, después de semejante humillación, aún así, seguías teniendo ilusión.

Seguías amándolo, seguías creyendo que cuando él volviese a llamar sería para decirte que deseaba volver contigo y ser por siempre feliz en una linda casita con jardín y que finalmente había aceptado tener muchos bebés, muchos lindos niños contigo.

¿Qué te pasa Isabella?

¿Crees aún que esos hombres que tú escribes existen realmente?

¿De verdad hay en el mundo un príncipe azul que quiera vivir un sueño de amor contigo?

¡Qué tonta eres!

El próximo libro que escribas que sea de terror, zombis o algo así y que a todos se les caiga el pene.

¡Sí señor! Nunca más historia de amor ¡Jamás!

Era una mujer rota, y a las mujeres como yo les estaba prohibido pensar que el amor existía.

— ¿Qué? — esa era mi amiga Alice quien gritaba como loca por teléfono desde Nueva York — ¡Maldito perro! Déjame matarlo Bella, déjame arrancarle su cabeza y dársela a los buitres ¡no! ¡Se envenenan! ¡Es un puto asqueroso de mierda!

_Te amo Alice._

Esa era mi mejor amiga, quien desde el jardín infantil se la pasó amenazando a todos los niños que creían que porque yo era frágil y tímida se podían burlar de mi, ella era una psicópata de un metro cincuenta de estatura enfundada en sus botas Jimmy Choo y con ínfulas de Uma Thurman en Kill Bill ¡hasta yo le tenía miedo!

— ¿Y fuiste tan boba de decirle que si? ¡Oh, mi amiga! debí estar allí para decirle que se meta su puta invitación de bodas por el culo.

Rodé los ojos que ya dolían de todo lo que había llorado por el idiota de mi ex.

― ¿Y que se supone que le dijera?

— ¡Vete a la mierda Jacob Black! Eso.

— Tú sabes que no es tan fácil, él es la estrella de la NBA y yo soy una escritora reconocida, Alice, nos divorciamos frente a todo el mundo, y se le dijo a la prensa que seguíamos siendo buenos amigos.

— ¿Buenos amigos? Amigo el gato del ratón, esa estrategia fue cosa de la peróxido de tu agente. Rosalie que sólo piensa en dinero, que no tiene neuronas y que cree que todo se soluciona con una jodida rueda de prensa, es una tonta.

— Es tú hermana, Alice — intenté contener el sarcasmo, Alice y Rosalie eran hermanas, pero eran tan diferentes que parecían hijas adoptadas y que sólo las unía el espíritu guerrero y la obsesión por los tacones de más de diez centímetros.

— Debí ahogarla en la cuna cuando era una bebé ¡Esa rubia me va a escuchar!

— Ella no me dijo nada, Alice, está demasiado ocupada peleando con los editores para que no me hagan hacer una trilogía de _Bajo tu piel. _Ella no me obligó a nada, tu sabes que Rose odia más que tú a Jacob.

Si, Rosalie, vestida de negro, una noche a lo gatúbela, se fue hasta la colección privada de Ferraris de mí ex y los rayó a todos gritando:

_¡Jerónimo!_

— No me hagas amarla, Bella — yo sabía que Alice adoraba a su hermana menor, y que simplemente hablaba así de ella porque se sentía impotente por mí — hoy estoy dispuesta a odiar a todo el mundo, hasta a la barbie de mi hermana. No vayas cariño, eso te va a matar.

— Voy a ir, Alice. Estoy harta que Jacob quiera humillarme y burlarse de mí, voy a demostrarle que no puede conmigo y a la tonta de su mujer….

— ¡Ah, tetas flacas! ¡Cara de gallina estúpida! — Alice y sus apodos a quienes odiaba.

— Si, a esa. Es mi oportunidad, Alice, la boda también es una oportunidad para mí, debo exorcizarlo.

― En serio, Bella ¿Qué le viste a Black? Y no me digas que su enorme pito, porque en el mundo existen hombres mejor dotados que ese idiota. Mira, ayer, la estilista de esa delicia, la novena maravilla del mundo, el magnífico Edward Masen, me contó que el niño tiene una maquinaría capaz de dominar el mundo ¡Tremenda espada laser! ¡Dios nena! Vete para Inglaterra un año, allí abundan esas ricuras, pero no sigas pensando en esa mala caricatura de Jason Mamoa, por favor.

― Ha sido mi único hombre, Alice ¡El único! Y además, esos hombres ― como el niño Ingles ― son sólo para nenas tipo Hollywood.

― No digas eso, Bella pelusa ― así me decía desde pequeña ― yo siempre creí que tú eras la llamada a vivir una gran historia de amor, mi cielo, no sólo a escribirla ¿Quién dice que quizás uno de esos hombres sexys que escribes puede hacerse carne y hueso frente a tus ojos? Bella pelusa, tú y alguien así ¡Yo me moriría! Pondría un cartel en medio Manhattan para gritarle a la cosa esa de tu ex que eres más de lo que él pensaba.

Sonreí con melancolía, extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, era la única que podía hacerme sentir bien, pero ahora ella era una de las grandes presentadoras de un programa en Nueva York, su sueño, y estaba recién casada con un gran chef. Yo parecía lejos de su vida, podía visitarla cada vez que quisiera, pero era mal tercio en un matrimonio joven y no podía negar que me daba un poco de envidia su vida.

— Te extraño, Alice cara de papa.

— Te amo, Bella pelusa, pero no vayas mi amor ¡No vayas! ¡Mierda! Consíguete un amante por todos los jodidos cielos y deja ir a ese imbécil, es hora que pongas a funcionar ese coño casi virgen que tienes, eso se oxida nena ¡Se oxida! — la escuché patear al otro lado de la línea, sus zapatos Manolos eran los que sufrían por su carácter de pequeño Hitler divertido — Irás ¿no es así?

— Sí, iré, pero te prometo, Alice, que él no podrá conmigo.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! Y si puedes ¡Patéalo por mí! Y dile que cuide a tetas flacas porque a esa yo la tengo entre ojos, soy capaz de estallarle su mala cirugía de boca llena de colágeno ¡Puaj!

Jacob y yo nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, él era el niño popular del campus, próxima gran estrella del baloncesto y yo era una joven y tímida estudiante de letras que deseaba ser escritora. Se acercó a mí, estoy segura que fue por la novedad de que yo ― una chica algo geek ― no baboseaba, como las demás, antes su belleza morena y su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Para él fue un placer saber que yo estaba muerta de amor pero que era demasiado tonta e insegura para creer que se fijaría en mí y por eso, nunca hice el mínimo esfuerzo por acercármele. Hui de él por meses hasta que al final, no me resistí y me rendí en sus brazos cual cursi doncella de cuentos de hadas.

Él fue mi primero. Mi primer beso, mi primera vez de beber cerveza, mi primera vez en una moto, mi primera fumada de hierba y mi primer hombre. Él fue mi todo y por años creí que no había nadie en el mundo más feliz que yo, amé cada momento y amé cada cosa vivida.

Yo amé a ese hombre.

Amé hasta el hecho de que nunca fue dulce ni tierno conmigo, estaba tan embebida con aquel hombre enorme repleto de tatuajes que llegué a creer que hasta sus rudas caricias eran parte la magia de ser amada por Jacob Black.

Perder mi virginidad fue un rito de paso, al final me vi siendo una puta ninfómana con mi novio y él estaba orgulloso de que todo lo que yo aprendía sobre el sexo fuese porque él me lo enseñaba ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Amaba el sexo con él! Amo el sexo, me encanta, pero soy de esas que creen que el sexo es con el tipo a quien amas, eso lo hacía mejor, me la pasaba con mi cara post coital en éxtasis pensando en que ninguna de las chicas de la universidad tenían semejante tigre entre sus piernas ¡Que tonta era! Ahora sé que todas las chicas del campus se acostaban con él y que se burlaban de mí, la boba virginal con aires de personaje de Jane Austen.

¡Que tonta, tonta era!

Se me declaró en pleno juego contra los Lakers, dándome un estúpido anillo de plástico y diciéndome con su sonrisa arrogante.

— _Se mía muñeca, seremos felices y le daremos a todos lo que quieren — _ni tiempo tuve de decir que sí. Me vi con su lengua enrollada en la mía y con miles de fotógrafos haciendo show con el hecho de que el niño lindo del basquetbol se casaba con la intelectualoide novia que estaba a punto de publicar una novela.

¡Como pude ser tan tonta!

Pero él era mi todo, era mi kriptonita, mi pastel de chocolate, mi historia de amor perfecta, el sueño de una niña tímida casada con el troglodita de enorme pene que la haría feliz el resto de su vida, lo amaba ¡Que boba!

Sólo Alice y Rosalie sabían cómo era él, pero por amor a mí, decidieron tener fe en que lo nuestro funcionaría, pero no, yo sólo era, para Jake, una forma de publicitar su estatus como gran estrella, no le convenía casarse con una tetona rubia porque América quería que sus dioses del deporte tuviesen esposas buenas, silenciosas y calladas.

Yo deseaba un matrimonio así como el de mis padres, un matrimonio tranquilo, lleno de amor y un lindo jardín. Un marido viendo los partidos de beisbol o leyendo el periódico, como mi padre Charlie, y una mujer intentando meterse en todos los cursos habidos y por haber en Forks, como mi madre Renée. Bueno, no tanto, mamá se matricula en esos cursos pero nunca los termina, mi padre todavía me guiña un ojo con cada nueva inscripción, es su manera de decirme que la deje ser, porque así todos somos felices.

Yo deseaba eso, con todo mi corazón, mi sueño, mi deseo perfecto, mi historia de amor ¡Todo! y niños incluidos, pero no, no fue así, no hubo nada, ni jardín ni casa porque yo era la esposa intermitente de la gran estrella, viajando de un lugar a otro y sin casa real ¿Y los niños?

― _Por favor Bella, soy muy joven para ser padre, mi imagen de macho sexy se irá al infierno y mis contratos se perderán, muñeca, mucho dinero, mejor toma mi chequera y cómprate algo lindo, unos pendientes de esos que les gustan a la mujeres._

Él me subestimaba, y cuando mi novela tuvo éxito, Jake no la celebró conmigo. Para él, mi libro era un idiota libro de chicas, historias para nenas _mal folladas_, según sus palabras. Creo que se resintió de mi triunfo y nunca me dijo si estaba orgulloso de mi, odiaba lo que escribía tan sólo porque yo ya no era la esposa trofeo que él necesitaba.

Ocho años en que yo sonreí frente a las cámaras, ocho años en que me vi como la mujer de un titán, era la esposa respetable ¡Y la cabrona con más cuernos de toda la NBA! Sí, mí adorado marido se cogía a todas las mujeres exuberantes y sexualmente activas que se le ofrecían: viejas o niñas, falsas o naturales, busconas o descerebradas, eso no le importaba. Sólo eran mujeres que pretendían entrar en su vida de mega estrella a través de un polvo rápido y divertido en cualquier parte, y él, sin ningún compromiso o sentimiento de culpa, las tomaba.

Y yo creía que él me amaba, cerraba mis ojos ante la verdad que se presentaba ante mí y lo justificaba todo.

Él me afirmaba como mujer y yo sólo veía por sus ojos, fui la típica esposa viviendo en una casa de muñecas, porque sí, yo allí era la muñeca, la simple imagen de la esposa perfecta, de la perfecta tonta. Yo fui la Barbie Cornuda casada con Kent Infiel y para mi mayor desgracia, las amantes no las vendían por separado ¡Venían con él!

Yo creía que él era mi alma gemela, la parte que me completaba, mi ecuación perfecta. A mi favor digo que nunca fui buena en matemáticas.

Pero todo se rompe, y las burbujas son eso… sólo burbujas.

Un día, cuando venía de una reunión con mi editor, escuche:

― _Uff… ohggg, así… si, que rico follas papi… _

― _Si… ahhgg_

― _¿La tengo enorme, no es así? _

― _Oh si, si papi... si, si dame más duro… no te detengas…_

Yo me quedé allí, escuchando aquello, era mi secretaría Gianna y mi adorado marido, mi corazón se detuvo, no estaban leyendo dramáticamente uno de mis libros ¡Dios! ¡Yo no escribo tan prosaico! Pero cuando los vi, mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, en mi casa, en mi cama.

El concierto de palabras idiotas ¡Que jamás escribiría yo! y que sonaba como mala película pornográfica, hacían eco por toda la casa, era asqueroso y simplemente ¡Vulgar! ¡Dios mío!

Quise morir al entender que Jake ¡Mi Jake! mi amor, mi alma gemela, mi todo, además de infiel ¡Era un hombre sin imaginación! Y yo, que había escuchado esas mismas palabras soeces y aburridas por años creyendo que eran sexys ¡Era una soberana imbécil! Sí, porque lo más humillante fue que creí que eran sólo para mí ¡Joder! ¡El sexo con ese hombre me trastornaba dejándome sorda y estúpida!

¡Que ordinariez!

La voz chillona de Gianna daba unos grititos más falsos que certificado de virginidad.

¡Maldita zorra!

¡Debí despedir a esa chica en el momento mismo en que dijo que el mejor escritor del mundo era Paulo Coelho!

Esperé que toda aquella hora ¡Miento! Que aquellos cinco minutos de sexo de película de clasificación B terminaran. Si, cinco minutos, porque mi maridito creía que lograr que una mujer tuviese un orgasmo era como encestar la pelota dentro de la canasta y ¡Ya!

¡Por Dios!

¡Que duro es estar tendida en la lona! Allí sabes cuan falsa ha sido tu vida. Sí, y es catalizador, porque en el lado donde la mierda real es la vida tienes la capacidad de la iluminación. El rastrillar de la cama y el golpeteó de carnes de mi marido y su amante en mi cama eran mi martirio y mi verdad. Pero, sobre todo ¡Un foco de un millón de watt que me daba directamente a mi cara!

― _¡Miau miau! _

¡Ella maullaba como gata en celo! ese fue el sonido de mi, desde hace cinco minutos, ex secretaria.

― _¡Awrgggg! _

Respondió mi esposo, como si fuese Chewbaca con sinusitis.

¡Si nunca le gustó Star Wars!

Esto estaba siendo insoportable, allí con mi corazón hecho pedazos vi que mi matrimonio se había terminado.

¡Pero yo lo amaba! ¡Sí, amaba a Jake! y creí que él volvería, que me pediría perdón y que al final, olvidaríamos y terminaríamos cumpliendo las bodas de oro en un crucero por la islas griegas. Lo amaba, lo adoraba y mi autoestima por los suelos me decía que era yo quien había fallado. Esperé hasta el último momento, esperé a que él volviera, esperé _su amor_ y hace una semana cuando su número apareció en la pantalla de mi Iphone creí que volvía a casa y desandaría sus pasos para estar conmigo.

― _Bella muñeca, ¿quieres venir a mi boda? Tú eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que estés aquí, a Gianna le encantará tenerte, vamos mi cielo, sin rencores, ven mi amor ¡Adivina! Voy a ser padre ¿No es impresionante? ¿Vienes? Nos divertiremos como en los viejos tiempos, puedes llevar a uno de esos amigos gays que tienes como acompañante._

Y mi esperanza se desvaneció y entendí como durante siete años Jacob Theodore Black me había irrespetado y lo peor, es que yo me dejé.

¿Y sí sólo me deseaba allí para restregarme lo incapaz que fui para ser esposa trofeo? Claro, no tenía tetas plásticas y sí tenía algo más que las cero neuronas para calificar para eso.

¿Para hacerme ver como alguien medio tonto? Bueno, al ser escritora de éxito jamás me podría hacer ver así. ¡Mierda! ¡Qué digo! ¡Si por ocho años lo fui!

Yo había perdido la oportunidad de ser la mujercita perfecta para él y ahora, su matrimonio con Gianna ― tetas ahora de seis mil dólares ― era el show de la semana y trending topic mundial.

Fui donde mi estilista, Mairilys, quien siempre me veía como una gran estrella, y que chillaba cuando yo le describía como sería mi próximo personaje de una de mis novelas.

— Amorcito, que el tipo tenga una verga grande, un pasado oscuro y unos tres tatuajes, será un éxito seguro — yo le leía siempre los dos primeros capítulos y si ella hiperventilaba como solterona y si sus ojos negros se dilataban, yo sabía que iba por buen camino, sobre todo si al final decía

— ¡Dios, necesito mi vibrador para esta noche!

En este momento, su obsesión eran los dominantes, creo que mi nueva novela _Bajo tú piel _fue su inspiración, al menos, darle gusto en eso hizo que yo tuviese en su spa sesiones gratis y estar depilada como una garota para el sambódromo.

Durante meses, ella había visto mi cara de plañidera patética, y acompañaba a Alice en el acto de insultar a mi ex a distancia, decía que yo necesitaba un buen novio y me presentó un ejército de chicos caliente que lo único que hicieron fueron acrecentar mi tristeza.

— ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa Isabella? Yo que tú hubiese puesto en práctica todo lo que escribes en esos libros porno divinos que publicas — al segundo se calló porque sabía que todas esas cosas porno me las habían enseñado mi esposo y toda yo le decía que sólo con él las quería practicar.

Pero esa mañana yo, Isabella Marie Swan, iba con ánimos asesinos, quería matar a mi ex con un nuevo look y decirle que yo no había llorado, gritado, sufrido y extrañado nada de él, absolutamente nada. ¡Unas mentirillas blancas no me llevarían al infierno!

Mairilys, quien era latina, caliente, cincuenta años, alborotadora y libre, puso _Oye, mi cuerpo pide tu Salsa ― _esa fue su traducción ― y puso a su gente a mi servicio. No entendía ni una sola palabra de aquella canción, yo era una blanquita sin gracia y mucho menos para bailar esa música caliente, pero aún así ella gritó, cantó, sacó sus maracas e hizo que yo moviera mis caderas.

Me dejaba llevar, estaba embotada en mi miseria y ¡estaba harta! sólo deseaba dejar de sentirme desgraciada y bailar me parecía bien para olvidar.

— ¡Arriba gringa, tienes poder en esas carnes ricas! Un chico morirá por como las mueves nena, tienes _Mojo _como Austen Power, pero con buenos dientes.

Mi cuerpo fue vapuleado, chuzado, momificado y sometido a todas esas torturas extremas necesarias para que una mujer se vea medianamente bonita. Vivimos en el mundo donde a las mujeres no se nos permite la fealdad o la tristeza, así que eso le daría al mundo: belleza, alegría, además de mi inteligencia ¡A ver si resistes eso Teodoro Black!

Mientras yo dormitaba en el salón VIP escuché un grito que estuvo a un tris de dejarme sorda. Yo, enredada en vendas, clavada con agujas, llena de rulos, con pasta en la cara y demás ¡creyendo que nos invadían los alienígenas!

— ¡He muerto! ¡Dios! Bella, Bella — Mairilys gritaba y venía hacía mi con una bandeja repleta de frutas — ¿Sabías que Edward Masen estaba en la ciudad filmando su última película? _Preparado para matar _¡Dios mío! — agarró una revista y la abrió en las páginas centrales y de allí frente a mis ojos: el actor inglés por lo que la mitad de planeta moría, entre ellas, mi mejor amiga Alice, aparecía en tres fotos que saturaban las páginas.

— ¿No es la cosa más divina de este planeta? Lo Amo. — besó la foto como si en eso se le fuera la vida — ¡Mi amor, cásate conmigo! te lo juro Isabella que si yo hubiese sabido que esta ricura estaba aquí en Boston no me hubiese portado como la señorita que soy ― ¡Sí! — Mairilys tenía la manía de referirse a sí misma como si fuese una virgen pura e inocente ¡Ja! Mi estilista era la mujer más promiscua de este planeta ¡maldita! La envidiaba.

― ¿No es lo más violable de este planeta? _Preparado para Matar _¡Oh, lindo! Yo diría más bien preparado para follar ¡Cosa divina!

Yo luchaba por mantener abiertos mis ojos para mirar las fotos por las que babeaba mi estilista sin que me penetrara la mascarilla de nombre pornográfico que Mairilys me había puesto, _Cum for love _¡Dios mío! Si mi madre me hubiese visto con esa cosa blanca que tenía nombre de eyaculación masculina ¡me mataba!

Renée es muy chapada a la antigua ― se había leído mi primera novela erótica y todavía no podía creer que en una misma página yo pusiese la palabra polla y coño más de quince veces ― me dijo que le evitara leer esas cosas tremendas ¡Ja! ¡Menuda madre la mía! yo sabía, por mi papá, que ella las leía a escondidas y que gracias a eso su matrimonio tenía nuevos aires.

La confesión de Charlie casi me hace vomitar ¡Cielos! yo escribía sobre sexo para todas las mujeres, pero no para mis padres ¡Dios, no! ¡Puaj!

Definitivamente, era irónico. Yo, con mis libros, había mejorado el matrimonio de muchos, menos el mío.

Y allí estaba Edward Masen, vestido como el personaje de su película, vaqueros negros, camiseta blanca, cigarrillo colgando de manera sexy de sus hermosos labios y una actitud de niño malo y peligroso ¿cómo negarlo? Era un hombre bellísimo y según fuentes fidedignas, muy bien dotado. Yo no era una adicta al cine y mucho menos al de acción pero, no me había sustraído al hecho de que Edward Masen, durante cuatro años, había sido la gran súper estrella del mundo. Todos lo amaban aparentemente, decían que era culto, buen lector, un caballero y que la fama no lo mareaba porque no estaba en pos de ser una estrella caricatura. Rápidamente Mairilys me explicó que deseaba ser un gran actor y parece que esta película en Boston era su última película de acción que iba a realizar, es más, según la revista ― que la fan loca de mi estilista devoraba como si leyera Moby Dick ― estaba a punto de estrenar su primera película indie en Los Ángeles, esa semana.

— ¡Oh Bella! ¿Qué daría yo por ser el estilista de este hombre? Poner mis manos sobre ese cabello sexo.

— ¿Sólo sobre el cabello? — intente no pensar en lo que pasaría si _Cum for love _ entrara a mi boca, la imagen no era nada graciosa.

— ¿Qué más sueña una chica dulce y pura como yo? Pero lastima, el niño no es de ambiente—soltó una carcajada loca— dicen que está devastado por que terminó con su novia de hace cuatro años ¡esa perra! Odié esa estúpida hasta morir cuando aparecieron esas fotos ¿Cómo se atrevió a serle infiel a mi bebé?

Oh si, parte del encanto de Edward Masen era su romance con la protagonista de la famosa saga que lo trajo a América.

— ¿No me digas que eres de los que participan en esos blogs de gente loca que insultan a la pobre chica?

Mairilys me hizo un guiño pícaro, yo conocía esos blogs porque Alice era de las que odiaba a Tania Denali con todo su corazón, y amaba al _fairy cakes_ británico, ella se divertía haciendo fotomontajes de la rubia actriz en cuanto blogs, tumbl o facebook se encontrara. Si, Alice Brandon, lo dije, una chica de temer, no hizo uno de mi ex y tetas flacas porque se lo rogué.

— Soy una dama, señorita Swan — soltó una carcajada y me miró con ojos clínicos — en dos horas estarás divina, cariño y así, cuando tu ex te vea, morirá por haberte dejado.

Dos horas y quince minutos después yo estaba frente al espejo del Spa de Mairilys López y me veía como la misma chica de siempre, pero ¡Resplandeciendo! Tan sólo con un hermoso corte de cabello y con la piel reluciente gracias a eyaculación de amor, había cambiado mi apariencia de mujer sufriente y desesperanzada a mujer sufriente y desesperanzada después de una sesión de spa.

Bajé mi rostro y quise ocultar que estaba desconsolada, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mairilys, Jacob no vería nada en mí, porque Jake jamás me amó, más bien, fue todo lo contrario. Él siempre odió — aunque nunca me lo dijo de frente — a las chicas de mi tipo, demasiado delgadas, cabellos oscuros y tipo chicas buenas, sólo le gustaba mi trasero y ni eso haría que él volviese conmigo. Sin embargo, fingí que estaba extasiada con el cambio, Mairilys era una buena amiga y no estaba por decepcionar sus deseo de que yo me vengara del "caballo muelón" cómo ella le decía a Jake.

Empaqué mis cosas, un vestido para la boda, unos pantalones de mezclillas, tres pares de tenis y dos camisetas, metí mi bikini negro con la esperanza de ir a la playa después del matrimonio, quizás si tenía suerte un tiburón me mordería y mataría, al menos estaba depilada y sería un lindo cadáver, lindo para todos menos para Jacob Black quien diría con sorna qué no entendía por qué me tragó un tiburón si yo tenía menos carne que una donna ¡Patética a bordo!

En la mañana yo caminaba por el aeropuerto de Boston, ya me había hartado de llorar, hartado de comer hamburguesas, perritos calientes, tres malteadas y dos pastelillos de chocolate; así que llegaría a los Ángeles y con suerte estaría en un hospital con indigestión y no iría a la estúpida boda.

Odiaba los aeropuertos, los odiaba y odiaba volar, pero lo que más detestaba era la revisión del equipaje, era terrible estar allí cuando esos paranoicos les daba por revisar los equipajes, de pronto mi ropa interior Looney Toons y algodón eran vista por todo el mundo, gracias a Dios no estaba Alice conmigo quien siempre empacaba en mis maletas vibradores de color rosa a escondidas para que yo pasara vergüenzas. ¡Oh Alice! ¡Cómo te extraño! Volteé a mirar, rogando que tras de mi hubiese una viejita con ciática o ciega para que ella no se burlara de mi ropa interior, volteé y vi un chico tras de mí, un chico altísimo oculto en una gorra de beisbol que olía divino ― ¿Quizás, Dior? ― no le presté atención, sólo rogué porque el niño no fuese un adolescente tardío que se emocionara con las caricaturas, gracias a…

¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Dios!

De pronto recordé que la última vez que viajé fue a Nueva York y que mi psicópata favorita había escondido un enorme vibrador en una de los bolsillos secretos y que casi me detienen porque todos creían que yo era una terrorista con una nueve milímetros en mi equipaje, casi me devuelvo para matar a mi amiga y de la rabia y la vergüenza no había sacado el maldito vibrador de la maleta. Creo que tendré que revisar mi política de olvidar rápidamente aquello que me hace pasar malos ratos.

¡Jodido Cristo!

Quiero morir.

Allí, frente a todos, el hombre ― mediana edad y de dos metros de estatura ― sacaba el adefesio de color rosa fuerte y lo activaba, el desgraciado carecía de motricidad fina y sus estúpidas manos lo dejaron en On y empezó a vibrar de manera frenética.

¡Oficialmente, voy a matar a Alice Brandon!

¡La mato!

Yo quería ser Superman y tener súper poderes y quitarle el vibrador al guardia de las manos a velocidad supersónica y desaparecer del planeta. Pero no, yo estaba en la fila del aeropuerto, sin respiración mientras que todos me miraran como si hubiese acabado de matar al Papa.

La señora de sesenta me miraba como si yo fuese una actriz porno, su esposo babeaba, la niña punk de cabello morado y miles de piercing estaba que levantaba sus dedos y decía _¡Eso es, sister! _Y el chico detrás de mí, con olor a loción de miles de dólares, con su rostro oculto por la visera de su gorra, trataba de ocultar una risa divertida.

¿Qué carajos hice en otra vida?

¿Maté a una monja?

¿Acabé con toda una jodida especie de animales?

¡Es que esto era demasiado!

El guardia apagó el aparato, yo se lo arranqué de sus manos y lo volví a su lugar en el fondo de la maleta.

_Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles lo tiraré al mar ¡joder! ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí!_

¡Nunca utilicé un vibrador en mi vida!

Necesitaba un buen orgasmo, miento, necesito mil orgasmos pero ¡No con un aparato de color _hello kitty_! y con ese nombre tan horrible que estaba en el empaque _'Rápido y Furioso'_ ¡Alice! Alice, si no te amara tanto te declararía un peligro para la humanidad.

Cuando me alejé de la zona de vergüenza sentí una ardiente mirada que observaba mi parte posterior, es decir mi culo, volteé y el niño altísimo de gorra de los Celtics, era el dueño de aquella mirada, no sé porque me gustó aquello, quizás porque para una mujer de mi edad que un chico te mire así es lindo, ayuda a mi pobre autoestima, pero a la vez es aterrador, no soy una _cougar_ ¡Eso me aterra! Sin embargo, la mirada de sus ojos ― que yo no podía ver porque el muchacho bajaba la cabeza de manera fuerte ― era firme y profunda sobre mis nalgas.

¡Vaya con el niñito!

¿Será que su mamá no le ha dicho que no puede ver a las mujeres así? Asquerosamente delicioso y pervertido.

En el avión busqué mi asiento, eran cinco horas de viaje, cinco horas hacia el infierno, Boston - Los Ángeles. Todavía no salía el avión y ya deseaba que esto terminara, quería volver a mi casa y hundirme en mi nuevo libro ¿Dije ya que sería de puros zombis? Sí, de mujeres arrancándoles los penes a todos los especímenes de una raza inferior llamada hombres ¡Oh, sería sangrienta esa mierda!

Estaba armada hasta los dientes; es decir, mi reproductor de música y un buen libro, rogaba a los cielos porque no se me sentara al lado un viejo morboso, una viejita con incontinencia o alguien que reconociera mi cara y me gritara _¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Ojala escribas una segunda parte de tal o cual libro! _o_ ¡Por favor escribe una escena caliente entre Emmanuelle y Colin donde ellos lo hagan en la playa!_

Si al menos supieran que hacer el amor en el mar es incómodo y que te salen ronchas por todas partes y que la arena se mete dolorosamente por todas partes, dejarían de pedir semejante cosa. Al menos, yo había intentado mantener mi dignidad de escritora romántica, no sería de las que escribía un libro e inventaría mierda estúpida para hacerme rica, yo creía en el amor y todos mis personajes tenían esa época maravillosa en que la pasión era algo que los hacía encender como dos llamaradas. De resto lo que se escribía más allá, no valía la pena.

Sí.

¡Yo creía aún en eso!

Aún creía, mi cinismo y la botella de vino que bebía cada día, no impedía que aún tuviese el corazón siempre a la orden de mi imaginación romántica.

Estaba con mis ojos sobre mi reproductor tratando de buscar algo bueno para escuchar cuando el olor a delicioso perfume llegó hasta mi nariz, levanto mi cara y de pronto, el chico ojos pervertidos y hambrientos estaba frente a mí.

Y todo mi mundo se fue de cabeza.

— Hola.

¡Diablos!

¿Qué cosa era eso? Esa no era la voz de un niño, era la voz de un hombre, de un hombre divino, caliente, voz de belleza pura y masculina, intenté mirarlo pero él seguía rehuyendo mi mirada de su rostro.

— Creo que nos sentaremos juntos, señorita.

¡Qué voz tan hermosa! Puro jodido terciopelo ¡Y ese acento! Mis músculos se contrajeron ante aquella voz, yo estaba lívida como quinceañera ante aquel chico misterioso de voz de agente de su majestad 007 con licencia para hacerme babear. Cinco pequeñas palabras y toda mi piel vibró como un piano. Jamás había sentido eso por alguien, ni siquiera por Jacob ¡Estaba loca! Seguramente, Mairilys me dio algo en su mascarilla de nombre pornográfico.

_Bella cálmate ¡Cómo si no hubieses escuchado a un inglés hablar así! ¡Oh sí! El señor Pryor, tu maestro de poesía inglesa del siglo XVII, un viejo horrible de dientes amarillos y antiparras espantosas que hablaba como si tuviese una papa en la boca._

Tragué en seco, volví mi rostro hacia la ventanilla para no mirar al chico que se sentó a mi lado y que parecía oler a lo que deben oler los dioses del Olimpo. Prendí mi reproductor y puse algo lindo para relajarme, pero no, no era posible, algo me trastornaba, una necesidad imperiosa por voltear a mi izquierda y ver al chico que estaba a mi lado, miré por lo bajo y me fijé en sus manos hermosas de dedos largos, ¡Oh Dios! Y las imágenes que se me vinieron a la cabeza con aquellos dedos, dedos encrespados, dedos que apretaban y decían dentro de mi _ven por mi linda _dedos que jugueteaban y serpenteaban sin piedad todo mi interior.

_¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Eran sólo unos dedos, los dedos más lindos del mundo… ¡ahgggg! _

_¡Isabella Swan! No eres una cougar, no lo conoces, es un chico, además sabe que tienes a Rápido y Furioso en tu maleta… ¡no! _

_¡Dios! ¡Mátame ahora! _

_¿Qué demonios hace? _

¡Oh, sí! Él abrió un libro frente a mí y la manera cómo lo hojeo, olió, tocó y palmo la cubierta casi me hace venir ¡Era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida! Señor, si me amas ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Debo estar borracha!

Hice todo mi esfuerzo, puse toda mi voluntad para no mirarlo, era un niño y yo sólo era una anciana loca que lo observaba como se observa algo lindo que no se puede tocar. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música, la voz de Van Morrison me encantaba desde que era una niña y siempre, me hacía la ilusión que _Chica de ojos marrones _había sido escrita para mí, sin querer comencé a tararearla, cuando la cantaba recordaba mis días en mi pueblo natal, con mi madre y mi padre bailando juntos. Me prometí que después de pasar por la tortura de ver casar a mi ex iría a refugiarme a casa de mamá y a dejar que mi viejo me llevara a sus aburridas tardes de pesca. Mi papá y mamá ¡Como los amó a ambos, como los extraño!

_**Oye, ¿ha donde hemos llegado?**__**  
**__**Aquellos días lluviosos.**__**  
**__**En nuestro escondrijo,**__**  
**__**jugando a un juego nuevo.**__**  
**__**Riéndonos y corriendo,**__**  
**__**dando brincos y saltando.**__**  
**__**Entre la niebla de la mañana con**__**  
**__**nuestros corazones latiendo.**_

_**Mi chica de ojos marrones.**__**  
**__**Tú, mi chica de ojos marrones.**_

Lalala… me dejé llevar por la música, un calor sofocante ardió en mi piel, salté y sin querer me topé con el rostro de mi compañero de asiento.

¡Mierda santa!

¡No era real!

Ojos verdes, largas pestañas, mandíbula perfecta y boca carnosa y besable frente a mí. Todo a mí alrededor se transformó y mi corazón, bombeaba a mil por segundo.

¡Mi Dios!

Era el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto.

Todo en mí se dispara, todo en mi me duele, todo en mi vibra y se desgarra, toda Isabella Swan se derrite ante aquellos ojos de verde lujuria encapotada que me observa de manera oscura y detenida.

— A mí me fascina Van Morrison.

Quiero abrir la ventanilla y tirarme hacia el vacío, él es… es…

Alarga su mano bella y orgásmica hacia mí y mis caderas presienten el desgarre de mis bragas realizadas por sus manos eróticas y masculinas.

— Creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy…

— ¡Edward Masen!

— Bueno — ¡Maldito! no tengas ese acento y quizás deje de pensar que soy una pervertidora de menores en mi cabeza; y se acerca y quiero morir — pensé que al menos podría mantener el misterio — ¡Puta madre de lo jodido! su aliento caliente sobre mi cara y estoy a punto de gritar frente a todos.

— Eres misterioso — mi voz salió como una flautilla — nadie se ha dado cuenta que estás en este avión.

— No creas hermosa, en menos de media hora todos lo sabrán y veras como intentaran tomarme fotos con sus celulares tratando de hacerme creer que sólo juegan con ellos — me guiña un ojo y desciende su mirada por mi cuerpo, veo lujuria en sus ojos, vuelve hacia mi cara y creo que se avergüenza de saber que yo entendí su mirada.

— Lo siento — se muerde sus labios y sonríe.

Su sonrisa fue tímida y a la vez tan sexy que lo único que yo deseaba era pasar mi boca por esa barbilla de locura. Hacía calor y mi boca estaba seca, quería pellizcarme para despertar, no, a mí no me pasaban estas cosas, yo sólo era Bella Swan, treinta y un años pegada a una computadora inventando historia de amor que les ocurría a chicas hermosas de ojos azules y especiales, no a mí, una mujer divorciada que soñaba con que el infiel de su marido volviera.

Pero no, aquel hombre de rostro hermoso, ojos de niño dulce, estaba junto a mí, y era divino, y me veía como si yo fuese alguien especial, y se mojaba los labios y respiraba sobre mi cara y me dejó tocar sus manos porno eróticas.

Y yo era un caldero a miles de grados de calor.

— No te preocupes, señor Masen.

Él frunció sus cejas, con algo de rabia y diversión.

Yo sólo pensaba ¡Que cejas bellas!

― No me digas señor Masen, me haces parecer viejo.

¡Oh!

Y eso me dolió porque entre los dos, la vieja era yo. Pero algo ocurrió, aquel ser extraordinario supo que algo en mí se había resentido y ¡Oh señor, socórreme! Él pasó uno de sus dedos por mi mano a modo de disculpa y yo sentí que toda mi piel ardía como un carbón y que se derretía como mantequilla, pero eso no fue todo ¡Oh no… no! él hizo un sonido que hizo que mis músculos internos bailaran ¡Vive la vida loca! ― ¡Vaya, la influencia musical de mi estilista llega hasta mi esfínter! ― el _fairy cake_ británico gruñó.

¡Carajos! ¡Él gruñó!y yo quería morir al imaginarme cosas no clasificadas en los tratados de perversión al escuchar aquel gruñido soterrado que vibró en su garganta y que hizo que su maravillosa manzana de Adán se moviera de arriba abajo.

Me

Quiero

Pegar

Un

Tiro.

― ¿Dije algo malo? ― se acercó de nuevo hacia mí y tuve de frente a sus ojos de escándalo que me observaban fijamente, sus ojos que, al igual que sus manos y su voz, me tenían al borde de gritar en aquel avión _Mi cuerpo pide salsa… _¡Señor!

Ni siquiera sabía que decía la canción, pero mi sexo ya estaba a punto de agarrar las maracas y bailar como una blanquita que ha descubierto su _Mojo._

― No, nada, no te preocupes.

― No deseo que mi compañera de viaje por cinco largas horas esté incomoda.

¡Oh bebé! Déjame lamer tu barbilla y la incomodidad valdría la pena.

Me sonrojé como una quinceañera cuando me di cuenta que me miraba con sus ojos oscuros y profundos. En menos de media hora ¡Cambio en el equipo! la melancólica Bella abandonaba el campo de juego y entra esta mujer de mente adolescente y que flipaba frente a este hombre perfecto.

― No es justo… ― su voz bajó una octava y era gruesa y varonil.

¿Qué carajos le dieron a este niño de comer? ¿Porque tenía la voz de un hombre que parecía estar a punto de coger? Oh señor ¡Y se mordió la boca! Sentí que aquella disposición iba dirigida a mí y me sentí desnuda ante él, estaba a punto de babear cuando siguió hablándome.

―… que tú sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo.

¡Llámame tuya, _fairy cake!_

¿Esa fui yo?

¿Yo?

¿La tímida e insegura Bella Swan?

Oh si, esa que deseaba a este niño a medio segundo de haberlo conocido, la misma que escribía historia candentes y eróticas ¡La misma!

― Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.

― Bonita ― y se muerde su boca.

Un gritillo interior y todo se tambalea y creo que estoy que tomo la máscara de oxígeno. Ese hombre de veintitrés años de edad, el más hermoso ser sobre la tierra me mira como si estuviese a punto de tomarme en pleno vuelo.

Me sonrío como una tonta, pero él no ríe sólo me mira de arriba abajo. Por unos segundos ambos nos quedamos allí mirándonos, tratando de descifrar el por qué, de repente, estábamos jadeantes y deseosos.

Escribir porno soft no me hace inmune, igual es inexplicable el porqué mi corazón late de forma apresurada y porqué siento que todo mi oxigeno se va de mi cuerpo cuando él pasa su dedo una y otra vez por las palmas de mi mano.

― Jamás creí, bonita, que me encontraría algo así en mi viaje.

Edward es magnético y lo sabe, sin embargo no se esfuerza por serlo, es sexy de manera natural y todo en él grita sexo divertido, lujurioso y animal. Sin embargo veo un dejo tímido de niño que aún no ha dejado su etapa de adolescente.

¡Quéeee? ¡Sexy y niño en la misma frase! ¡Dios, me asusto de yo misma!

Mi parte lógica, madura e insegura me grita que por favor volteé, que no lo mire, que sólo conteste con monosílabos, que haga un espectáculo en pleno viaje y diga que necesito estar sola.

― Es extraño que una gran estrella como tú viaje en un vuelo comercial, Edward.

Oh si Bella la lógica, amargada sale a mi rescate con la leve ilusión de que mi falta de gracia le quite su mirada de _Quiero cogerte delante de todos, bonita._

¡Mierda!

¡Detente!

_Fairy cake_ ríe divertido y me desnuda de nuevo con los ojos.

― ¿Con que a eso vamos a jugar? ¿No es así, bonita?

¡No te muerdas la boca cabrón hermoso!

Pero lo hace.

En mi reproductor escucho la voz gritona y orgásmica de Robert Plant cantando _Whole lotta love_ y que gime en acordes con la guitarra de Jimmy Page y quiero patear aquello.

― Soy un chico normal, no necesito un viaje privado que me lleve o me traiga, me gusta viajar sin pretensiones.

― O ¿eres avaro?

¡Cállate tonta!

Él estalla en una carcajada.

― No digas eso, bonita Swan, no creas todo lo que dicen de los ingleses, la mitad de los mitos que se nos atribuyen son mentiras ― sonríe con sus hermosos dientes y si, veo, tiene dentadura hermosa, no al estilo inglés.

_¡Muérdeme muñeco!_

― No sé de qué mitos hablas, Edward ― ¡Que de algo me sirva escribir historias de amor!

El choca con su hombro el mío como si nos conociéramos hace diez años.

― Si sabes, chica lista, que somos avaros y fríos como el hielo.

― ¿No? ― soy picara y tengo miedo de su respuesta.

― El dinero está hecho para disfrutar y estoy en pro de demostrar que bajo el sol de Inglaterra no todos los hombres somos tan civilizados, bonita.

Y así, de manera suave, con palabras cifradas de caballero perverso y ojos delirantes, Edward Masen me hace sentir sucia, sudorosa y excitada como una adolescente hormonal y loca.

Y él lo sabe.

En ese momento el avión está a miles de pies de altura y siento que el aparato va en picada, estoy volando no sólo físicamente, sino en mi cabeza, y todo está en llamas. De pronto las manos de aquel adonis _fairy cake_ inglés van hasta mi cintura.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

¡Sí! ¡Abajo los mitos que hablan de ingleses desabridos y sin sangre en las venas!

Desamarra el cinturón de seguridad, que yo no había ni percibido en aquellos minutos con ese hombre sentado aquí.

― Gracias ― digo, sin aliento.

― No te preocupes, yo sólo estoy practicando bonita, siempre hay correas que desamarrar o cosas por desgarrar.

Guiña su ojo y me abruma.

¿Él dijo qué?

¿Practicando para qué cosa?

¿Por qué aquellas palabras hacen que tenga el presentimiento que él se refiere a algo sexual, gimiente y húmedo?

¿Por qué la palabra desgarrar en su boca suena como si me advirtiera de algo inmoral?

¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

¿Quince?

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

¿Qué te pasa, Isabella Marie Swan?

Estas aquí, en este avión, haciendo un viaje que se supone ibas a detestar, un viaje donde llorarías hasta que toda aquella tortura terminase y ahora de un momento a otro, estás sentada con el hombre más hermoso del planeta, un hombre de veintitrés años, un actor de cine, el más deseado del planeta y él, él te está coqueteando.

¡Y dice desgarrar como si dijese follar al mismo tiempo!

Estas. Cosas. No. Me. Pasan. A. Mi

Niego con la cabeza y mi Bella arpía y amargada, que se ha liado con la Bella lógica y aburrida dice que él sólo está haciendo amable, que quizás busca perder el tiempo o peor, quiere tener sexo conmigo en el avión.

¡Sí!

Y la Bella puta ― ¡Joder, tengo una Bella puta dentro de mí! ― hace su aparición y dice ¿Qué carajos tiene eso de malo?

Y entonces veo la imagen, la imagen de esta mujer que soy la nueva yo, siendo parte del exclusivo club de altura y nada más y nada menos que con Edward Masen.

Me falta el oxígeno, se me engarrotan mis manos y de la nada, un ataque de tos viene hacía mí. ¡Genial! Ahora soy la Dama de las Camelias.

No puedo parar, no puedo parar y me veo de doce años en mi salón de clase teniendo este mismo ataque de tos frente a todos los chicos de mi clase y frente a mi amor platónico de esa época, Mike Newton, quien era un gordito con frenillos pero que a mí me parecía lo más lindo del mundo. Y ahora toso, no frente a un chico obeso sino frente al todo músculos, cara divina y boca follable de Edward Masen ¡Santa Madonna de la Tos!

Toso y toso y debo sonar como un perro con moquillo. Algo me calienta y es la mano de dedos sensuales que acaricia mi espalda y me susurra al oído.

― Ya te traen agua, bonita.

Y quiero llorar.

Quiero tener veinte años para no sentir pena de mí misma por desear a este hombre hermoso que me ofrece agua y me sonríe con dulzura.

Él habla, no sé qué, yo me hundo en mi miseria, estoy al lado de este ser impresionante con quien podría flirtear sin pudor y no puedo ni hablar. Levanta mi cara y algo humedece mis labios.

― Bebe.

Yo lo hago.

― Así es, Bella, len-ta-men-te.

Y cada palabra es sexo en mis oídos.

― Así es, bonita, tranquila.

Prende mi reproductor y busca música en él, música, miles de canciones muchas de ellas favoritas de mis dos mejores amigas que tienen un gusto sensual sobre ésta.

_Sexual Healing _

_Insatiable…_

_Justify my love…_

Y todas las de Lenny Kravitz y las de Led Zeppelin, lo veo sonreír.

― Interesante música, bonita ― se relame los labios de manera intensa ― ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

Pero algo revolotea como una polilla ciega.

Y la paz de aquel hombre y el mío parecen terminar.

Una rubia escultural, que se hace llamar azafata está allí, con su blusa a quien mágicamente uno de los botones no están en su lugar y mira a Edward cual barracuda que quiere digerir.

― ¿Quieres algo más, Edward?

― No gracias ¿quieres algo, Bella?

Yo no contesto. La chica sigue allí y me da una mirada como si yo fuese una cucaracha a punto de ser rociada con insecticida e insiste. Edward es un caballero y vuelve a decir que no.

Algo me hace ruido en el fondo de mi cerebro.

Es la voz de la enana asesina de Alice Brandon.

― _Aléjate perra ¡Ayyyyyyyyy ya! _

Esa era su grito de maestra Kung Fu, clase a la que fue una hora, se acostó con el instructor y aprendió el a_yyyyyyyy yaaaa _pero ella juraba que eso era suficiente.

_¡Vamos Bella, dile que se largue a babear a otro, él es tuyo!_

― ¿Puedo traerte vino o Coca cola? ¿Una cerveza? Quizás quieras un asiento con ventanilla.

Esa era la forma de decirle a él que quizás estaba fastidioso con la Margarita Gautier con tos de perro enfermo y ella le ofrecía algo mejor ¿el baño del avión, quizás?

Lo vi con malestar, llevarse una de las manos al puente de su nariz, no podía se grosero, ser un caballero iba con su personalidad, además debía cuidarse de escándalos con cualquiera, un error y todo saldría en el próximo artículo de Pérez Hilton.

― No señorita, ya estamos mejor ― de manera instintiva llevé mi mano hacia su rodilla ― ya estamos mejor, muchas gracias, hay otros pasajeros que necesitan su ayuda, quizás el capitán del avión la necesite también.

¡Vaya! ¡Creo que tengo en mí una Bella perra también!

La chica me dio una mirada asesina y se alejó haciéndole un guiño de muñeca vieja llena de máscara a Edward, quien se removió incomodo en el asiento.

Quise retirar mi mano de la rodilla, pero él la tomó y enredó sus dedos en los míos.

― ¡Y he ahí mi vida!

― Debe ser incómodo.

― No me quejo demasiado, Isabella, es la vida que escogí y a veces tienes que hacer sacrificios por lo que amas ― sus ojos se suavizaron dulcemente ― estoy acostumbrado a todo esto, no es lo peor que podría pasarme.

― ¿Hay algo peor que todos y todas estén tras de ti?

― Hay cosas peores, bonita.

― ¿Qué cosas?

― Que todo el mundo crea que te conoce y te juzgue.

Y escuché soledad en su voz.

― Y que quieran tomar fotos de tu pene.

¡Oh Dios! Entre esas yo ¿Tan evidente soy?

Él soltó la risa ― hay varias de esas circulando en el internet ― y de nuevo su coquetería sobre mí.

_Vamos Bella pelusa… ¡vamos!_

― Y ¿son dignas de ver? ― pregunté con puchero. ¡Dios, que coqueta me he puesto!

― Oh bonita, son dignas de blog y páginas en facebook, cuando las veas estoy seguro que les darás un me gusta.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy a toser otra vez! Pero de emoción.

― Pues, a tú favor Edward Masen, debo decir que eres una persona encantadora.

― Y eso que no me has visto desnudo… aún ― y levantó la ceja y pude jurar que hasta decía:

_Ven con tú papi, bonita._

Y su risa ladeada, respiración entre cortada y sus ojos mirándome por lo bajo fueron heroína pura para mis sentidos.

Él bromeaba, pero en ese momento mis hormonas, ovarios, cerebro y hasta el apéndice que me removieron hace diez años estaba a punto de reventar.

Oh...Oh ¡un momento! ¿Bromeaba? Una imagen de él siendo enjabonado por mí, umm, umm, umm, vapor, agua caliente y aquel bombón sólo para mí…

¡Ahrgg! Eso te pasa por escribir tanto sobre duchas y hombres desnudos Bella Swan.

― ¿No es increíble, Isabella? Hace media hora eras una desconocida y de pronto estoy aquí contigo hablando de manera cómoda como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

― Yo tengo algo de ventaja, eres una figura pública, en cambio no sabes nada de mí.

― Pero eso lo remediaremos con el tiempo, sé que escuchas música hermosa y sexy, que te gusta leer, y que sabes de mí por los blogs de farándula ― me susurró al oído ― y que conoces ciertas partes de mi anatomía.

― Pero no la más importante, Edward, tú alma es tuya y no está en blogs.

_Soy cursi… ¿y qué? ¡Demándenme!_

― ¿Me estás seduciendo, Bella?

_Te quiero violar, fairy cake._

― Quizás.

― No juegues con mis emociones, Isabella ¡Diablos! Quiero saber más de ti.

― Sabes que tengo un vibrador en mi maletín.

_¡Oh Alice, ya me cobraré de eso!_

¿Por qué mierdas dije eso?

Y de nuevo el gruñido.

― 'Rápido y furioso'.

¡El señor de lo vibradores feos!... ¿Por qué en su boca, tener un vibrador era lo mejor que me había pasado?

― También sabes que soy mayor.

― Un año.

¡Oh, como me gusta este hombre!

― Ocho.

― ¿Y qué demonios importa? No me fijo en calendarios, yo siempre fui un viejo en el cuerpo de un chico, a los quince leía Joyce y Dostoievski, mientras mis amigos escuchaban rap.

― ¿No pasaste por la etapa de ser rapero?

― ¿Bromeas, bonita? ¿Un inglés haciendo rap? Con este acento ridículo.

_¡Eso no lo creen mis bragas, lindo!_

― Con tu imagen, podrías cantar lo que quisieras y tendrías miles de seguidoras, incluso cantando rap con tu acento.

― Eso sería triste, además, no tengo el estilo funky pandillero ― se lleva su hermosa mano hasta su mejilla, y apoya el codo sobre el respaldo, yo quiero tomarle una foto y hacer un altar de su belleza tierna y maliciosa ― más bien soy un buen chico de un barrio de clase alta del West End. Si, bonita ¡Demasiado mimado! Mi mejor amigo, Emmett, se estaría burlado de mi toda su vida, y no gracias, ya es suficiente con que sepa que me encanta Vaselina y que mi primer amor fue Olivia Newton John.

Oh no ¡más perfecto no puede ser! El mío fue John Travolta. Ok ¡Sí era guapo cuando era joven!

― ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta Vaselina?

― Hasta me sé las coreografías, preciosa, a mis sobrinos les encanta ¿ves? Otro mito que se derrumba, yo sé bailar, no rapeo, pero me muevo bien ― y levanta su cejas y lo veo al estilo _Risky Bussines_ moviéndose por toda mi casa mientras hago apuestas para que se quite sus bóxers ― ¡Apuesto que tú eres maravillosa bailando!

― No, yo no… mi esposo decía que bailar conmigo era un deporte extremo.

De pronto, sus ojos dejaron de ser aquellos hermosos soles de diversión y risa, fueron oscuros y fieros, su boca se cerró ante mis palabras y su cuerpo delgado y fibroso se alargó en el asiento.

― No vi anillo, Isabella.

Cerré mis manos, no sé porque tuve la extraña sensación que lo había desilusionado.

― Soy divorciada ― y por primera vez en los dos años en que Jacob y yo no estábamos juntos, la palabra divorcio no fue para mí sinónimo de soledad ― me engañó con otra chica, una más joven.

― ¡Idiota!

― Quizás no, quizás yo era poca cosa.

Y lo escuché rugir por lo bajo y pude jurar que de su hermosa boca salían improperios aterradores en honor de mi ex esposo, que dichos con aquel maravilloso acento, me parecieron alabanzas.

― Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Isabella Swan, más hermosa que tú, no lo creo, debe ser ciego el imbécil.

Sonreí con amargura.

― No, Jacob Black no es ciego, ni imbécil, aunque Alice diga que sus neuronas están eternamente borrachas.

Edward me mira con ojos de depredador perfecto, los entrecierra y algo se le viene a la cabeza.

― ¿Jacob Black? ― por favor, por favor no, no uno de esos hombres que son fanáticos de mi ex esposo que hiperventilan cuando conocen a alguien que ha estado cerca del titán del deporte ― ¿el jugador de los Lakers?

― Sí.

― ¡Por Dios, bonita! ¿Qué hacías casada con ese saco de pulgas? ¡Es un idiota y mal jugador! Si tiene el record nacional es porque el equipo juega para él.

¡Oh, creo que lo amo! ¡Siempre pensé lo mismo!

― Ocho años de matrimonio.

― ¿Quieres que lo golpee Bella? Porque lo haría, un duelo por ti ― de nuevo se acerca hasta mi ― vales la pena.

― Eres todo un caballero ¿no es así?

― Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, quiero hacerle creer al mundo que mi lado oscuro es el más atractivo.

― ¿Tienes un lado oscuro, Edward?

Su sonrisa es arrogante y misteriosa.

― Tienes que averiguarlo, nena ― y me guiña un ojo.

El avión hace un movimiento brusco, pero apenas lo percibo, estoy concentrada en cómo se lleva sus manos a su gorra y se la quita. Deja que yo vea, de primera mano, a aquel cabello mitológico que hace que todo mundo enloquezca. Quiero halar aquella mata cobriza, sedosa que parece no obedecer las leyes de la naturaleza. Me sorprende mirándolo de manera detenida y por todo lo hermoso que existe sobre esta tierra, él baja la cabeza en actitud tímida y tierna ante mis ojos consternados por su magnífica anatomía.

Gente pasa a nuestro lado.

Veo a todos con cámaras tratando de tomarle una foto, quiero protegerlo de todo, allí sólo hay un muchacho que desea estar tranquilo y ser otra persona más.

― Te cedo el puesto de la ventanilla.

― ¿Harías eso por mí?

Es sólo un puesto, pero siento que para Edward es mucho más, yo seré la barrera que se interponga entre toda la gente que desea un pedazo de él, está agotado, y me da pena, quizás quiera dormir pero se abstiene, una foto de él durmiendo y con algo de saliva saliendo de sus comisuras sería plana en un estúpido magazine e inundaría las páginas del facebook.

Yo me paro del asiento, él toma mi mano y me dice que antes desea ir al baño, lo veo caminar tímidamente por los pasillos mientras que algunas chicas lo detienen con cuadernos para que él los firme y veo a una de ellas levantándose su blusa y mostrándole sus sostenes, la chica quiere que él firme allí, voltea hacía mí y veo la incomodidad en sus hermosos ojos, mas firma y con una sonrisa se desprende del agarre maniático de las mujeres y camina raudamente hasta el baño.

Lo espero por unos largos dos minutos, minutos en que hojeo el libro que lee, es increíble, está leyendo a Sartre en francés y es emocionante, es como si aquel hombre hermoso, tan joven, fuese una caja china con miles de maravillas por descubrir.

Lo veo de vuelta por los pasillo, pero ahora su actitud es seca, casi hosca, con su gorra aferrada a su cabeza y su boca rígida, es realmente muy alto, con su simple camisa blanca que lleva por debajo de una leñadora se ve que su cuerpo es tonificado y duro, por largas horas de ejercicio, me encanta, me encanta, porque yo viví con un hombre que siempre estaba dispuesto a mostrar su enorme musculatura ufanándose de ella frente a todos, y este chico de belleza felina trata de ocultarse de todo.

Entiendo que su actitud hosca es tan sólo porque no desea a una chica de senos falsos con cara de gato hambriento mostrando cuan desesperada está por algo de aquel hombre, por algo para tener sus quince minutos de fama. Levanta su mirada y sólo me mira a mí ¡a mí!

Y quiero lamerlo por todas partes. ¡Dios!, ¿a dónde se fue mi decoro? ¡Je! ¡Que se quede donde esté!

Lo veo susurrándome al oído mientras encaja sus caderas entre mi sexo y mis piernas, imagino sus manos tocándome por lugares jamás tocados y me veo siendo mala, juguetona, divertida y sexy con él, paso a paso hasta mí y las cámaras de mi loca imaginación ruedan y soy una zorrita con nombre de actriz para adultos Bella Bloody Horny ¡Dios! Si Alice me escuchara estaría con pompones en pleno estadio de los Yankees haciendo piruetas en mi honor.

― Hola ― y sonríe de nuevo, lleva en sus manos dos copas de champaña ― toma, bonita ― me ofrece la copa ― quiero que celebremos nuestro encuentro.

Yo me paro, tomo la copa y él se sienta en el lugar del lado de la ventanilla.

― Chin Chin ― choco mi copa junta a la de él; quiero reírme y ser divertida, estoy viviendo un sueño con este chico y lo voy a disfrutar hasta que llegue al infernal Los Ángeles.

― Bueno, señorita Swan, dímelo todo.

― ¿Todo, señor Masen? Una mujer puede tener secretos.

― No seas mala ¿película favorita?

Quería recordar cada una de sus películas, pero no había visto ninguna, ni siquiera la famosa saga por la que se había hecho estrella.

― Buscando a Nemo ― esa era mi película favorita, mi secreto vergonzante ¡Quince veces! y amaba a Doris y al padre de Nemo, me hacía recordar a mi papá Charlie quien era sobreprotector y adorable.

― ¡Me encanta! yo sé hablar cetáceo.

Oh, mi corazón se hizo pequeñito, no se burló de mí y mis emociones infantiles de mujer adoradora de caricaturas.

― Yo soy predecible, bonita.

― ¿Star Wars? ― ¡Juro que amaré a Chewbacca si dice que sí!

― Exacto nena, de niño tenía mis figuras de acción y quería ser Darth Vader.

― ¿Tienes la espada laser?

― Una enorme espada laser.

Y supe que no hablaba de la espada de Skywalker Jedi.

Me sonrojé, ese hombre hacia sus preliminares maravillosos para llegar hasta mis bragas y era emocionante y enloquecedor.

Nos vimos hablando de cosas tontas y profundas, su comida favorita, la mía, mi debilidad por los gatos y la de él por los perros, hablamos de nuestras primeras mascotas y de cómo cuando ellas murieron fueron momentos desoladores.

Hablamos de nuestros amigos, él me hablo de Emmett su amigo de toda la vida, yo hablé de mis dos compinches de crimen Alice y Rosalie, de cómo los amigos son la familia que escogimos y de cómo son indispensables. Me hizo reír contándome sus andanzas por los barrios bajos de su ciudad tratando de ser rebelde, de cómo su madre lo alentaba a ser independiente y en cambio, su padre lo trataba como un pollito recién salido del caparazón. Le conté sobre Charlie y Renée y los asados en el jardín de mi casa y como mis padres eran como el día y la noche y se amaban con locura.

Él me contó sobre su época de actor muerto de hambre tratando de hacer audiciones para un papel en una mala película, como se tuvo que desnudar en ella ― cosa que me hizo hipear como tonta al recordar la "espada laser" de la que él se ufanaba y que tenía más seguidores en facebook que Harry Potter ― pero que al final la escena fue cortada porque no le daba altura a la película, pero que ahora, con su fama, sería relanzada en edición de lujo con la escena incluida ― me juré que me la compraría para verla en mi televisor de noventa pulgadas y en tercera dimensión ― me habló de su primer auto y como aún lo conservaba y como la primera vez que estuvo en una premier de la famosa saga que lo lanzó a la fama, las chicas le tiraban bragas y no entendía por qué y que hizo el ridículo preguntando a todos de quienes eran y que una susodicha se presentó ante él en un bar y que casi lo viola sin piedad, reclamando su Victoria's Secret.

― _¿Te imaginas, bonita? Un chico inocente y puro como yo ¡fue aterrador! Emmett me salvó de esa mujer sádica ¡este pobre niño inglés!_

― ¿Libro favorito?

― Todos.

― No seas diplomático, Edward.

― En serio, bonita, me encantan todos los libros que he leído, hasta los malos son buenos, no soy un bobo arrogante.

― Mira quien lo dice ¿Quién lee a Sartre en francés, en estos días?

― Te lo dije, un viejo en el cuerpo de un chico, siempre me gustó leer y mi madre es una lectora maravillosa, siempre quise ser escritor, pero mis historias eran aburridas ¡Mi vida era aburrida! Lo más emocionante era mi tía Gertrude, estaba loca y siempre trataba de ligarse a todos mis amigos de la escuela.

― ¡Dios! No mientas Masen, alguien como tú en los lugares más oscuros de Londres, debes tener miles de historias que contar.

Su rostro se tornó pícaro y gracioso.

― Pero eso no se cuenta, bonita ― un mohín perezoso acompañó el relamer de su boca ― hice todo lo que mis amigos hacían.

― Seguramente, mejor ― ¡Qué bien me siento siendo descarada!

Se mordió sus labios e hizo su jugada de sonrisa ladina e inocente.

― Dejé mi reputación ― levantó sus cejas de forma divertida ― pero para escribir no, soy perezoso, linda.

― Eres un actor maravilloso.

― No has visto mis películas ― me reprocha de forma graciosa.

Me ha pillado y bajo mi cabeza con timidez.

― Pero he visto tus fotos.

― ¿Si? ¿Aquellas donde todas fantasean con mi pene?

Edward Masen, tímido y caballero, era también un juguetón e implacable seductor, todo en él es instinto y frescura, hace gestos graciosos y después concentra su mirada en mis senos, presiento que los quiere morder y chupar, todo convulsiona dentro de mí, en ocasiones toca mis manos y las aprieta con fiereza, y ardo… ardo… sonríe lánguida y sensualmente como si todo él oscilara entre la tranquilidad y un fuego interno que esconde casi de manera compulsiva, su acento es culto y educado, pero cada palabra tiene un doble sentido que me obliga a ponerme en guardia como si en algún momento él me fuese a decir:

_Oh bonita voy a follarte duramente…_

― Yo escribo.

― ¿De verdad? ― y su interés es auténtico, su mirada sobre mi sigue siendo sexo liquido pero hay algo más, algo más que no logro descifrar ― eres mil sorpresas Bella ¿qué tipo de literatura? ― se acomoda en su silla, y parece estar dispuesto a escuchar como hablo de lo que hago.

― Cosas de chicas.

― ¡Me encantan las cosas de chicas!

― Eres un encanto.

Ladea la cabeza para aligerar el ambiente, pero al segundo vuelve sobre mí y su mirada es imprudente, licenciosa, me mira con el firme propósito de hacerme saber exactamente que está pensando.

¡Dios!

Se comunica conmigo telepáticamente y sólo sé que él desea lo mismo que yo.

― Dime como se llama tú libro, Bella ― de manera ronca me increpa a que le responda.

―"Escandalosa propuesta"

― ¿Eres Lily Cavanaught? ― siento como sus ojos se centran de nuevo en mis senos y boca y mis entrañas se contraen ante la sensación poderosa de él haciéndome saber que me desea ― ¡Sorprendente!

Hiperventilo, él que lee Sartre y Joyce conoce mi nombre o el que uso para escribir.

― Sí.

― ¡Mierda nena! Sabes de cadenas y látigos.

No quiero que piense que soy una pervertida que tiene en su casa un cuarto del dolor o algo así, abro mi boca para defenderme pero él me interrumpe.

― Disfruté cada uno de esos capítulos, abriste un mundo de fantasías a este chico, niña mala.

― ¿De verdad lo leíste?

― Con sumo placer bonita, mi madre y hermanas dicen que tus libros son dinamita, así que una noche solitario en mi casa en Londres y con ese frío agarré el libro de la biblioteca de mi madre ― su boca se tuerce malévolamente, pero sus ojos están sobre mi ― te aseguro que algunos capítulos fueron estimulantes nena—sonríe, sin embargo su risa no llega a sus ojos ¿hace calor aquí?—… ¡mucho!

Fascinada es la palabra, no tanto porque Edward Masen leyó mi libro, sino porque me ha dado una imagen extraordinaria de él auto complaciéndose en su habitación.

Yo palpito, no me reconozco en ese momento, no soy yo, he dejado a la mujer de treinta y un años atrás y me veo como una niña coqueteando de forma descarada con este hombre. Nunca había sentido esta extraña conexión con alguien, desde que era una chica adolescente siempre fui tan sería, ordenada y psico rígida que hasta mi padre, quien se parece a mí, decía que yo necesitaba soltarme más, tener mente joven y ¿ahora? Había dejado eso atrás y me comportaba como una niñita inmadura y frenética.

Siento su energía corriendo en mis venas, siento que puedo hablar con este hombre de todo, estoy cómoda con él pero a la vez estoy encendida con su presencia arrolladora e hipnótica.

― Un hombre como tú, no creo que tenga noches de frío en Londres.

Él parpadea.

Mis palabras lo incomodan, mira por un momento la ventanilla y se remueve en su silla.

¿Qué dije?

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Lo ofendí?

¡Dios! No lo puedo creer, caí en lo que seguramente caen todos: lo juzgué creyendo que lo conocía. De pronto, la revista de Mairilys, mi amiga Alice metiéndose en aquellos blogs ridículos, declarándose enemiga jurada de la rubia perfecta de Tania Denalí, el rostro de Edward en todas las revistas del supermercado, las burlas en E! y en la televisión nacional. Sí, yo también las había visto, tontamente siguiendo la carrera de mi ex, veía las noticias de Edward Masen y lo que siempre mostraban era a un hombre esquivando la humillación de su novia de años cuando ésta se fugó con su compañero de reparto a Las Vegas, Nevada, para una noche de sexo y alcohol.

― Lo siento, Edward.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo más difícil? Que no puedes vivir tu vida de manera privada, que tienes miles de cámaras siguiéndote y preguntándote cosas que no quieres contestar, que todos pretendan hacer conjeturas, que te ridiculicen, que les parezca placentero ver cómo te revuelcas en el estiércol, que tu corazón sea el show matutino del planeta, que empieces a desconfiar de todos, que te vuelvas mercancía y el saco de boxeo de gente que se divierte viendo como alguien que se supone ― y levanta sus manos para hacer en el aire los signos de entrecomillas ― lo tiene todo, es un perdedor más.

― ¡Perdóname!

― No sabes nada, bonita ¡Nada! ― y de un momento a otro, la magia de dos se extinguió.

¿No sabía nada?

¿No sabía nada?

Me vi allí frente a aquel hombre, un hombre que no conocía, pero con el cual por primera vez en mi vida me había sentido realmente bien, un sentimiento de absoluta soledad vino a mí, yo sabía que era ser humillado, yo sabía muy bien que era saber que la persona que tu amabas no siente lo mismo por ti, yo sabía que difícil era ser despreciado y burlado.

Respiré profundamente.

― Me casé a los veinte años con un hombre que amaba, Edward, él era todo para mí, él fue mi primer novio, ante él me desnudé por primera vez, con él perdí mi virginidad y con él creí que tendría muchos bebes. Yo arreglaba su ropa, le hacía su comida preferida y esperaba a que viniese para abrazarlo muy fuerte, respiraba porque él lo hacía, escuchaba la música que a él le gusta y veía esas series de televisión terribles que hablaban de sangre y homicidios, se burlaba porque yo amaba The Big Bang Theory, decía que era estúpido que me riera de chistes de intelectualoides perdedores y yo callaba porque quería ser todo lo que él deseaba_. _Durante años me pinté el pelo de rubio porque sabía que le fascinaban las rubias ¡Hasta que el tinte arruinó mi cabello! Sonreía en las fiestas de inicio de temporadas y me colocaba ropa estúpida e incómoda para no desentonar entre tantas barbies. ¿Qué no sé nada?

De mi boca salía palabras que no le había dicho a nadie, ni a mi madre, ni a Alice ni a mi psicoterapeuta, de pronto frente a Edward tuve la imperiosa necesidad de contarlo todo, de verbalizar todos esos sentimientos, de ser libre.

― ¿Sabes que es lo más tonto? ― y él me miraba profundamente, sin parpadear ¡Seguro que tenía lástima de mí! ― que yo amo leer y ocultaba mis libros porque Jacob Black no lee ni el jodido horóscopo y yo lo hacía sentir tonto. Yo amaba cuando me tocaba y me hacía el amor ― lo vi removerse en sus asiento ― pero cuando sorprendes a quien amas, desnudo, penetrando a otra mujer, todo tu mundo se va abajo, en picada, y remueves todo en tú cabeza y entiendes, Edward Masen ¡Entiendes! entiendes que el hombre que creías que era tu mundo, no siente nada por ti. Entiendes por qué cuando te tocaba no se estremecía, no suspiraba y era porque no me deseaba, no a mi… ¡Nunca a mí! — me ahogué en llanto, llena de vergüenza, llevé mis manos a mi cara para así ocultarme.

Sentí como su mano tocaba mi cabello y con sus hermosos dedos masajeaba dulcemente para calmarme. Pero yo sólo quería salir de allí, correr y perderme, no permitir que aquel hombre viera como me desmoronaba. Con rabia, me levanté de la silla del enorme avión, en un punto, mi vida era esta:

Isabella Swan detenida,

Estancada en el nunca más,

Sintiendo lástima de mi misma,

Apegada a un hombre que se perdía en la bruma,

Un hombre que siguió la vida sin mí…

¿Cuándo yo tomaría la decisión de seguir? ¿De moverme? ¿De comenzar a vivir de nuevo?

Caminé en los pasillos estrechos, escuché mi nombre, pero seguí sin mirar atrás, me topé con la rubia azafata de grandes pechos y quería golpearla porque me recordaba a Gianna, me miraba como ella y ella siempre me miró como si yo fuese alguien pequeño e insignificante.

Me encerré en el baño del avión, mi imagen se reflejó en el espejo, treinta y un años, delgada, cabello castaño y ojos marrones; más allá de eso, una mujer con deseos de amar a alguien, una chica simple con sueños simples que deseaba tener una vida de mujer de hogar, cultivando rosas y criando hijos. Siempre escribiendo algo lindo, esponjoso y sexy. Adoraba saber cómo las mujeres que me leían decían que las historias que escribo las habían salvado de la rutina del día a día, de cómo mis palabras las hacían suspirar y tener esperanza. Pero yo, que las escribo, yo no la tenía.

Un toc toc en la puerta del baño.

Tres horas más y no me importaba quedarme allí, no quería salir de aquel baño de color madera y platino.

De nuevo el toc toc.

— ¡Ocupado! — grité y mi voz fue apesadumbrada y pequeña.

— Soy yo, bonita.

Mi corazón saltó de emoción y a la vez no deseaba verlo, dos horas y fui otra persona, una mujer divertida, alguien que reía, que podía coquetear, alguien que vivía un dulce y ardiente sueño adolescente.

— Vete Edward, por favor.

— No, vamos Bella ¡Abre!

— Vete Edward, estoy segura que puedes decirle a la azafata — _tetas enormes y sin pasado idiota — _que te de otro asiento.

— Pero yo no quiero otro asiento, linda, quiero estar contigo, vamos Isabella — y su voz terciopelo inglés fue un susurro — estoy aquí, parado en el baño de damas y todos me miran raro, nena ¿No querrás que digan que Edward Masen esconde un secreto? ¡Decepcionarías a las chicas del Facebook! quiero disculparme contigo linda ¡Abre esa puerta!

Hice hipos como niñas de colegio.

Abrí el grifo y un poco de agua sobre mi rostro ¡Dios! Estaba desastrosa. Di dos pasos pequeños y abrí la puerta y allí estaba él con rostro tímido y realmente preocupado.

Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo.

— Perdóname, bonita — entra raudo al baño y lo cierra, yo doy dos pasos hacia atrás.

— No es tú culpa, Edward.

— Te lastimé Isabella, y odié hacerlo, amor.

Parpadeé casi hasta el dolor ¿Amor? ¡Oh Dios! nunca Jacob me dijo algo realmente tierno. Me decía muñeca, pero sin la carga de dulzura y candidez que este hombre divino lo hacía.

Me llevo mis manos a mi pecho.

Él camina hacia mí, quiero escapar, entre él y yo está _eso… _eso que hace que el aire sea caliente y denso.

Él mira mi boca y yo ardo, él me recorre lentamente y yo me estremezco de excitación y miedo porque sé que este hombre, veintitrés años, hermoso, juguetón, tierno, inteligente y sexy me desea a mí ¡Sólo a mí!

Toma mi brazo y la electricidad es arrolladora.

— Edward — digo entre dientes.

Pero él me atrae a su pecho, lo oigo gemir y ambos respiramos con dificultad.

Tiemblo.

Mis sentidos están embriagados por la sensación de peligro e ilicitud. _¿Soy yo o es una de mis heroínas?_

Levanto mis ojos y me topo con su hermoso rostro ya no es de niño dulce e inocente, ahora me mira como hombre: sensual y repleto de deseo, que exuda fuego y ardor. Es agresivo y fogoso, la hermosa vena de su frente está hinchada y las aletas de su nariz dilatada. Me está oliendo como animal deseoso y huele que toda yo lo desea con una necesidad que sobrepasa el cliché de poseer al hombre más bello del planeta.

Edward Masen es sexo.

Edward Masen es descaro.

Edward Masen es todo aquello que millones de mujeres babeantes presienten cuando ven sus fotos o películas.

— Bésame ¡Por favor! — suplico.

Lo escucho gemir.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Joder bonita! — sonríe ladinamente — he deseado que me lo pidas desde que abriste esa boquita hermosa.

Su boca desciende sobre mis labios lentamente y hace que los microsegundos que espero para que me toque son insoportables.

Y. Me. Besa.

Agarro su camisa con mis dos manos asiéndome a él como si pensara que esto es un sueño… y no quiero despertar.

Mi cuerpo aletea.

Todo es tan íntimo a pesar del lugar, sólo somos él y yo.

Su boca es fuerte y posesiva, lo siento respirar y es intoxicante, huele divino y quiero morir, cuando un golpe de su lengua me hace abrir la boca total y hambrienta para él, me atrapa y su sabor es mejor que pasteles de frambuesa o chocolate _¡mi fairy cake de Edward!_

Juega conmigo, y es dulce, y es amoroso, y es duro, y es atosigante y es agresivo. Miles de sensaciones pringan mi columna vertebral, tengo la tremenda necesidad de tocarlo, levanto mi mano y meso su cabello, sigo hasta su cuello, con mi pulgar hago redondeles sobre su piel, gruñe como un macho hermoso y el beso se transforma en asfixiante y lleno de pasión dolorosa.

Estamos tan cerca y gemimos, siento como toda su dureza choca en mi estómago, soy pequeña y él es inmenso _¡La dureza, también!_ La diferencia de tamaño es estimulante y todo mi cuerpo está cautivado, poseído, por este hombre.

No podemos parar, no podemos detenernos, estamos a miles de pies de altura en aquel avión repleto de gente y nada importa, nada más, no hay vuelta atrás ¡No hay nada más!

El aire nos falta y nos separamos jadeantes, sus manos descienden por mi espalda y toman mi trasero.

— Desde — y aprieta con fuerza — que te vi caminando por el aeropuerto —muerde mi labio inferior — me fijé en esto, bonita, no podía quitar mis ojos de ti — su rostro es malicioso — soy un hombre de culos bellos, nena y tú tienes el más lindo, redondo y delicioso que he visto en mi vida jodida vida y cuando vi tu ropa interior, y como gritabas de espanto con el vibrador ridículo, y te sonrojaste, yo me vi besándote nena, besándote por todas partes. Miles de dólares para estar sentado a tu lado y ¡Valió cada puto dólar!

¿Él? ¿Él hizo eso?

Y el gesto me pareció increíblemente tonto y maravillosamente romántico.

Me carcajeo ante sus palabras y quiero seguir con el beso, quiero enterrar mi nariz en su pecho y oler su colonia, y quiero que él siga tocando mi trasero, y escucharle como me halaga.

Y él vuelve sobre mi boca — no bromeo Isabella Swan, no. Jodidamente, no bromeo, bonita.

Besos.

Y caricias.

Estamos excitados y quiero tenerlo, tenerlo dentro de mí ¡ahora! y después… después…. ¡Nada me importa!

No importa el cliché. No importa que él sea la gran estrella de cine y que cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, vuelva a su mundo de dios inalcanzable, ahora es MIO, en este momento, él es mío.

_Mío._

Agarra mis hombros y me separa de él, estoy a centímetros y me siento enferma por el alejamiento.

Me voltea y abraza mi cintura y me arrastra hasta el espejo mientras besa mi cuello, pongo mis manos sobre el alfeizar entendiendo que ya todo está dicho entre los dos.

— ¡Mírate, bonita! — me ordena — ¡Eres divina! — lo dice de manera ruda y cruda, y yo me siento hermosa, por primera vez en años. Vuelve a alejarse y ambos nos miramos en el espejo, ojos verdes, rostro sensual y hambriento, mujer que tiembla y desea. Acaricia mi espalda suavemente, hago sonidos tímidos y eróticos mientras él llega hasta mi trasero, doy gracias por mis pantalones de tela delgada que permiten sentir la caricia sobre mis nalgas — no veo la hora de morderlas, Bella — pega su pecho de mi espalda y hace sonidos rudos que me enloquecen, veo sus manos que se deslizan por debajo de mis brazos para llegar hasta los bordes de mi blusa y penetrar con dulzura mi piel para subir con lentitud hasta mis senos ¡Dios! Las yemas de sus dedos son seda y activan miles de electrodos, me derrito y tirito casi de manera ridícula, juega con el lóbulo de mi oreja y me muerde con sus labios ¡Bingo! Llega hasta mis senos y aprieta tiernamente, es experto, se topa con el broche delantero de mi sostén y quiero llorar de emoción y dar gracias a quien inventó aquello— ¿Te he dicho, amor, que soy también hombre de senos? —pellizca mis pezones.

— Eres hombre de muchas cosas, Edward.

— ¡Oh, sí! — él aprieta duro, casi dolorosamente mis pezones, toma la punta con sus dedos y hala y sin piedad para después ser tierno y juguetón, todo eso lo hace mientras gime en mi oído, gimo con él y hace movimientos devastadores y que golpean mis nalgas con su enorme falo duro y caliente —quiero llevarte a bailar a un oscuro lugar bonita — su lengua húmeda tortura mi cuello — quiero sentir como te pegas a mi cuando tú y yo bailemos una canción sensual y caliente.

— No bailo — mi voz se pierde en las sensaciones de sus manos en mis senos y su lengua poseyéndome.

— ¿Qué mierdas importa? Yo sólo quiero estar contigo en la oscuridad mientras follamos con la ropa puesta.

— ¡Dios! ¿Eres inglés?

— Tsk ¡Hasta los jodidos huesos!

Nos silenciamos, al menos de palabras, gemimos ahogadamente y yo pegó mi boca a su mejilla, quiero que sienta el calor de mi respiración mientras él hace maravillas con mis pezones, mi sexo está empapado, se contrae y me duele…

_Estoy aquí ¡Aquí! Él es Edward y yo soy Bella, un hombre, una mujer, dos desconocidos que parecen que encajan ¡Y es verdad!_

Su boca me encuentra, presiona, amasa y penetra con su lengua mi boca y hace estragos con mis senos y pezones, todo me apremia, todo urge y el placer que me da hace que yo esté a punto de explotar.

Suave.

Caliente.

Halar.

Sabor de su saliva.

El olor de su piel.

La belleza de su cara dándome placer.

Su gruñir.

Sus manos expertas.

Su lengua picara y posesiva.

Y un pequeño y devastador orgasmo me hace abrir la boca y gritar en silencio mi placer, pero él no se detiene, siento como el botón de mi pantalón cede, baja la cremallera y su mano derecha busca mi sexo, quiero morir. No termino de temblar ante las sensaciones de mi anterior orgasmo cuando salto al sentir como su mano penetra entre mi sexo, abro mis piernas y le doy acceso, miro nuestra imagen en el espejo y es todo tan hermoso que cierro los ojos por el impacto de ver su cara concentrada en mí.

Un momento y él parece querer darme todo, estoy viva, llena de todo, me siento hermosa, joven, vibrante. Sus dedos rozan mi monte de venus y una palabra soez cargada de erotismo delirante me hace elevarme, ama que este rasurada y en mi mente me digo en medio de las miles de sensaciones que le mandaré a Mairilys una botella de ron cubano por hacerme semejante regalo — eres un capullito suave, bonita — abre mis labios, juguetea y da pequeños golpes que me hacen agitar, enloquecer. Llega hasta mi clítoris, aprieta y pellizca y el río de mi deseo empapa su mano y lo enciende — eres tan hermosa Bella, tu ex marido es un imbécil y quiero darle las gracias por dejarte para que yo pudiera sentir esto — penetra sus dedos dentro de mí y me agarro de su cabello con furia — por darme esto.

Sus dedos se alargan.

Se doblan.

Se mueven a los lados, se detienen con maldad, me hace rogar y vuelven.

Todo es intenso.

Y lo observo y un sentimiento cruza por sus hermosos ojos.

_Soy suya… ahora, en este momento._

— Quiero que sientas que eres hermosa, Isabella Swan — y sus dos dedos presionan un punto ciego dentro de mí…

Y me elevo a la estratosfera.

Y me despedazo.

Desesperada, muerdo sus labios, porque siento tanto ¡Tanto! que no sé que quien soy, no pienso, y sin embargo me siento plena y poco a poco el vacio que tenía dentro, desaparece, ahora está lleno de calor y placer.

Le doy mi clímax en su boca como premio.

Y sus dedos salen de mi cuerpo, y me siento caer ¡Estoy desmadejada!

Veo de nuevo su imagen en el espejo, Edward es sudor, cabello revuelto y boca mordida por mí. Su sonrisa es preciosa y picara, quiero darle más, quiero darle todo, devolverme el placer, decirle gracias, decirle que en ese momento él me había dado algo que yo había perdido: mi seguridad, mi amor propio.

Volteo, recorro su cuerpo alargado que respira con dificultad, tiene sus piernas levemente abiertas y es como un luchador.

Entiendo a todas las que lo adoran.

Entiendo el magnetismo que él ejerce sobre el mundo.

¡Sí! Edward Masen es sexo peligroso envuelto en risas, timideces y magnetismo adorable.

Bajó mis pantalones y no me importa que vea mis simples bragas de algodón, mas tengo la certeza que le encantan, pues presiento que está harto de sensualidades agresivas y cargadas de estúpida vulgaridad.

Se mueve impaciente. Veo su labio tremolar y se lo muerde con un erotismo sobrecargado y duro.

— Bonita, bonita, serás mi muerte.

Su cuerpo se estrella contra el mío, vamos los dos contra la puerta, su boca busca con fiereza la mía, con mis dientes raspo su barbilla y veo como cierra sus ojos y respira, y mueve compulsivamente su cabeza, estoy orgullosa de mi, está loco de deseo por mí_. ¡Por mí!_

Llevo mis manos hasta su bragueta, y con fuerza aflojo los infames botones que encierran la locura de miles 'me gusta' en facebook.

— Tengo suerte, niño inglés, veré esto en vivo y en directo.

— Tienes mucha suerte, señorita Swan.

Yo, yo que sólo había visto la verga de un hombre en toda mi vida, no estaba preparada para eso: el pene más hermoso, sano, grueso y duro que existe sobre el maldito planeta.

Éste se alza ante mí y me llama, se me hace la boca agua al pensamiento de besarlo, chuparlo y mimarlo con fiereza ¡Casi me desmayo de deseo y hambre!

Edward retrocede, estamos semidesnudos y él mira mi sexo húmedo que palpita de deseo.

— No veo la hora de tenerte en mi cama y desnuda, bonita — aguanta el aire — hace un año no me acuesto con nadie, Isabella. Yo…

Sé a lo que se refiere.

Entiendo que es creer que no eres suficientemente bueno para alguien.

— Yo, tú sabes — no quiero el fantasma de Jake entre nosotros — tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, Edward, mi ciclo es irregular y…

Pero no termino la frase.

Al segundo, tengo mis piernas enredadas en su cintura, sus manos atacan mi cabello y miles de besos se riegan por mi cara.

Me siento querida por este hombre.

Siento que su necesidad por estar dentro de mi es igual de enceguecedora como la mía por sentirlo igual.

Me mira a los ojos.

Me pide permiso.

Me suplica que diga que sí.

Y si, doy un sí silencioso pero que dentro de mí resuena como tambores.

Sí. Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí.

Y entra sin mediar, entra duramente, lo sé, lo entiendo, él necesita esto igual que yo.

Edward amó a alguien. Edward, el hombre más hermoso del planeta, fue destruido un día por alguien y en este momento, aquí recupera su fe en alguien, al igual que yo.

Bombea. Tira hacia arriba.

Me aprieta contra la pared, mi espalda siente la dureza del material de la puerta, me duele el placer que me acomete.

Es caliente.

Caliente…

Caliente…

Y quema.

Y toda mi sangre arde, y me contraigo y chocó mi cabeza contra la dura puerta, y abro mis ojos, y él es hermoso, hermoso como un dios pagano, abriendo su boca, gimiendo, profundo y áspero. Duro y tierno, agresivo y jadeante.

Una vez.

Dos veces…

Tres y cinco más…

Y todo oscila…

Y allí abajo en el mundo nada importa.

Y me doy cuenta que yo necesitaba ser salvada.

Y entiendo quién soy, entiendo como yo, Bella Swan, ha estado ciega al creer que no podía sentir este deseo por alguien más.

Y Jacob ahora es un mediocre, y yo era mediocre con él, y mis años de deseo junto a mi esposo es una tontería, y no eran reales, y este hombre que gime, gruñe, y se mueve dentro de mi es más ¡Mucho más!

Es todo. Y yo soy todo con él.

Y cuando mi orgasmo se anuncia desgarradoramente, doy muerte final a mi matrimonio de ocho años y la bienvenida a Isabella Marie Swan quien, siendo empalada con dureza, ternura y necesidad, es una mariposa que finalmente ha salido de su capullo.

Y el rayo llega…

Y me rompo en mil pedazos, y sé que no puedo ser silenciosa ahora, no puedo… quiero gritar… gritar… y

— ¡Dios mío Edward! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! — y mi voz es sensual ronca y llena de oscuridad y agonía.

Lagrimas corren por mi cara. Lo miro y le suplico, es rápido, asistemático y arrítmico. Comprende, abro mi boca y su mano hermosa y suave la tapa, acallo mis gritos de placer en la palma de su mano, agarro su cabello y me enrosco como una serpiente en su cuerpo, él continua, continúa hasta que su propio orgasmo llega y se vine dentro de mi tan fuerte que hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar. Estrella sus dientes unos contra otros, su barbilla es dura, de hierro, y es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto.

La sal de mis lágrimas celebran el acto liberador que me da este hombre y celebran con asombro como yo… yo, la tímida chica de un pueblo frío como Forks, Washington, se ha reencontrado con la escritora de libros de amor y ha visto a Edward Masen ― divino e inalcanzable ― tener un orgasmo precioso provocado por mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dios!

Desmadejados, caemos en el suelo de aquel baño y doy gracias que este sea pequeño porque así puedo abrazarlo mejor, más íntimo y es perfecto. Es el mejor _después_ que he tenido en mi vida. Besa mi cabello y me dice que soy hermosa, me da las gracias con otro beso, uno tierno y mordelón.

Me ayuda a vestirme, es dulce y sonríe viendo mis bragas de colores con corazoncitos, me siento florecida en mi interior, y dos besos sobre mis párpados me hacen sentir arropada y quiero volver a llorar.

— ¡Hey! No, nada de lágrimas, bonita, no conmigo — peina mis cabellos que gritan que han sido revolcados por un sexo escandaloso y urgente — ahora el problema es salir de aquí — se carcajea.

— ¡Mierda!

El sonido de su risa me divierte.

— Tienes una boquita sucia, bonita, espero que pongamos en práctica todo lo que sabes, Lily Cavanaught, soy tu aprendiz.

Y eso me hace soñar, porque sé que aquel hombre no necesita aprender nada, que él es general y maestro en todo pero, que sin embargo, no tiene pretensiones y que está dispuesto a todo conmigo.

Salgo primero del baño y todos los ojos apuntan hacia mí, no me importa, no me importa lo que piensen, no me importa los ojos de cuchillos de la azafata rubia y tonta, no me importa las niñas que pidieron el autógrafo, la que levantó su blusa para mostrarle su sostén y por consecuencias sus tetas plásticas ¡No me importa nada! Porque yo ardo por dentro y soy una mujer nueva que reivindica su derecho a enloquecer y comenzar de cero.

A los dos minutos él vuelve a mi lado, toma mis manos y enreda sus dedos en los míos. No hablamos, no hay necesidad de nada, es todo tan natural y claro, no hay incomodidad ni malos silencios.

Está cansado, ha estado filmando durante dos semanas seguidas, me cuenta que filmar una película no es mínimamente glamoroso o divertido, pero que ama su trabajo y no se ve haciendo otra cosa.

Coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y el olor de su shampoo es delicioso y es tan él, que me encanta.

— Duerme, Edward.

— Bonita, es la segunda cosa que quiero hacer contigo cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, dormir contigo.

— ¿La segunda? — pregunto juguetona.

— Sip, la primera implica una cama pero no para dormir y es jodidamente divertida.

— ¿Ver televisión?

El sonido de su risa hace eco en mi piel, al minuto su respiración se regulariza y sé que está a punto de dormirse.

— Amé a Tania, la amé mucho — y los cuchillos de los celos me apuñalan — creí que ella sería la número uno, la única, Isabella. Me veía a su lado por el resto de mi vida, así como mis papas y sus treinta seis años de matrimonio. Pero el tiempo cura todo — su voz era adormilada — Emmett me dijo que, de pronto, en algún momento yo dejaría de sentir tristeza, y así fue, Bella. Así fue cuando te vi caminando por el aeropuerto, entendí que ya no me importaba, que no me lastimaba pensar en ella. Gracias por eso, de nuevo, en verdad que sí, amor.

Amor ¿Por qué no sentí que aquella palabra en su boca ― dicha por alguien que sólo conocía a penas tres horas ― no era vacía o hueca?

_Amor… Amor… Amor… Amor… Amor… Amor…_

Y tuve mi epifanía: nunca estuve enamorada de una persona, siempre estuve enamorada de la idea.

Edward cayó en un sueño profundo, dos horas más de viaje y no me importó el peso de su preciosa cabeza sobre mi hombro, porque en ese viaje ambos nos habíamos recuperado a la vida y era un viaje hacia algo desconocido y nuevo, quizás mejor.

Sonidos.

Gente que gritaba.

Tumultos de personas a nuestro alrededor.

Un número de teléfono dado entre la premura y besos a escondidas en las esquinas de aquel enorme lugar.

_¡Edward!_

Una voz urgente lo llamó.

Un hombre rubio apareció entre la gente, y detrás de él un sequito que parecía esperar por él, Edward Masen, la estrella de cine.

Flashes.

Gente que gritaba.

Con las miradas puestas el uno en el otro nos dijimos hasta pronto.

_Esto es un adiós, un adiós ¡Un adiós!_

Entendí que él deseaba que yo me alejase, entendí que lo hacía más por mí que por él, entendí que frente a las cámaras, Edward apartada toda su esencia y quien realmente era para sólo dejar al actor y a la figura pública.

Lo vi alejarse.

Vi como los periodista apostados en el aeropuerto lo seguían, lo atosigaban, no le permitían el paso, vi como por un segundo, él se paró y me buscó entre el muro de seres humanos que habían entre ambos. Yo bajé la cabeza, me sentí como una de esas mujeres que ven a sus hombres partir y que entienden que no los verán jamás.

Él era una gran estrella de cine.

Un rey para mucha gente.

Alguien lejano a mí, un bonito sueño que terminó cuando las luces de la realidad llegaron hasta nosotros.

Una oleada de personas pasó por frente de mí y en ese momento entre espaldas, maletas y bullicio me desaparecí ante sus ojos.

Escondida en un gran casillero lo observé desde lejos: lentes oscuros, actitud de gran estrella, tres hombres llevándolo de su brazo y miles, millones de clicks de las cámaras monitoreando sus pasos.

Un momento más.

_Sólo un momento más…_

Y desapareció.

Metida en el taxi con rumbo a mi pequeña casa en las colinas ― que compré para así estar al lado de mi esposo que amaba el glamur de silicona y diamantes Harry Winston ― me acurruqué ante la sensación de incertidumbre que me provocó estar allí de nuevo.

A la media hora, Alice y Rosalie me llamaron.

La voz de Alice era un bálsamo para mí, aunque a decir verdad sus palabrotas y fábulas de como matar un ex marido infiel no calmaron la desazón que me embargaba.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?

— Estoy bien amiga, no te preocupes, dile a Rosalie que no es necesario que viaje hasta aquí, en una semana estaré en Boston y me pondré manos a la obra, tengo una idea para mi próxima novela.

— ¿Algo sexy?

— Algo hermoso.

— ¿Un hombre oscuro y atormentado?

— No, un hombre diferente, una historia sobre corazones rotos, cariño.

La escuché sollozar al otro lado, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí y que sólo deseaba abrazarme y hacer reír.

— Oh Bella pelusa, sal de la casa, ve a la playa cariño, no dejes que esa boda te arruine, mira — y dio un gritillo divertido—hoy es la premier de mi niño lindo — mi corazón se paralizó, sabía a quién se refería — ve hasta el teatro Kodack, le tomas fotos y si tienes suerte puedes pedirle un autógrafo ¡Dios! Me muero por entrevistarlo.

Quise gritar, decirle que a _su_ niño lindo yo lo había besado, lo había tocado y que lo había tenido dentro de mí. Que con Edward Masen habíamos estado hombro con hombro y que habíamos escuchado canciones de amor en su reproductor mientras volábamos.

Pero callé, él era mío, mío por ese día, por esa semana y si algún día se filtraba un chisme sobre una morena mayor con la que Edward Masen tuvo sexo en un avión Boston – Los Ángeles entonces yo me sentaría frente a Alice tomando una cerveza y le contaría sobre aquel viaje donde pude sentir que estaba viva de nuevo.

A regañadientes, me encaminé hasta el baño de mi lujosa casa, me quité la ropa con lentitud, me juré que no lavaría aquella camiseta, toda ella olía a él y a su perfume. Mis entrañas se contrajeron, pues éstas aún estaban invadidas por la sensación de él dentro de mí, mi piel ardía todavía, mi boca estaba hinchada y dolía por sus besos, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, cinco horas de vuelo y toda mi vida parecía resumirse en ellas.

Me bañé con lentitud y allí con el agua corriendo en mi cuerpo escuché el _Bonita bailaré contigo _con aquel acento grave y sofisticado.

Prendo la música y al segundo la vuelvo apagar, estoy aquí en esta casa que no me gusta y quiero devolver el tiempo.

Veo en mi Iphone un estúpido mensaje de mi ex quien me invita a cenar con su prometida y ni siquiera me preocupo en contestar, él ya no me afecta, no me importa y sé que iré a la boda y no sentiré nada, es más creo que sentiré hasta lástima por Gianna, conozco a Jake y presiento que hará con ella lo mismo que me hizo a mí y que será un padre indiferente como fue su padre con él.

Abro mis ojos y entiendo que mi matrimonio con él estaba destinado a terminar con o sin la ayuda de Gianna, rio, esa mujer me hizo un favor, hubiesen sido años perdidos, años en que yo me hubiese mentido, años en que me hubiese sacrificado por alguien que no valía la pena.

Caigo rendida en la cama.

El sueño llegó hasta mí y fui leve y en mi nariz aún persistía el olor a colonia ¡oh sí! Aún tenía mi ropa con su olor impregnado en ella.

He dormido por cuatro horas, me despierto y estoy pesada y con sed ¿debo estar aquí durante tres días encerrada y esperar la boda de mi ex marido?

Debí tomar el vuelo de pasado mañana y… ¡No! ¡No! Si lo hubiese hecho, no lo habría conocido.

Brinco.

¿No fue un sueño?

¿Fue un sueño?

Siento un dolor lacerante en mi pecho, pero respiro y el olor de su perfume viene hasta mí y sé que él fue real, mis entrañas queman y Edward y su hermosa posesión continúan.

Hoy es la premier.

Me voy hacia mi portátil y lo prendo, busco el Livestream de su premier, y allí está, los presentadores hablan sobre la película, lo halagan y dicen que quizás ésta le dé su primera nominación a un premio de la academia, me siento orgullosa de él, puedo decir que no le importa porque Edward no es de ese tipo, sólo quiere sentir que está haciendo las cosas porque le gustan y porque desea hacer arte, él es una estrella de antaño.

Me lleno de ternura.

Quizás lo tuve por poco tiempo, pero entiendo que él fue real para mí.

Me siento afortunada.

Quiero verlo.

Espero y me impacienta las preguntas tontas, me impacienta la mendicidad de todos, los halagos sin sentido y la palabras de muchos haciendo conjeturas sobre su vida personal.

El nombre de la saga por la que se hizo famoso sale a relucir ¿qué no entienden que él es algo más? Y el nombre de Tania Denali está en la boca de todos, creen que ella hará su aparición esta noche.

Todos gritan.

Gritan su nombre y las cámaras van hacia él, yo muerdo mis uñas de emoción y allí está y es perfecto, vestido como toda una estrella de cine, vestido azul rey, camisa blanca y corbata negra, se para frente a las cámaras y sonríe, hace su trabajo, le da a todos los que quieren, y es sexy, supersónico, súper hermoso y encantadoramente británico y gracioso. Se muerde sus labios, remueve su cabello cobre y rebelde y una sensación eléctrica recorre mi columna vertebral.

Quiero creer que en algún momento él me recordará, quiero pensar que fui un momento en su vida, tengo la certeza que Edward me tendrá como un lindo recuerdo.

Yo sé que sí.

Firma autógrafos y se acerca a los periodistas.

— Hola Edward.

— Hola — y la multitud grita, sé que mi amiga Alice grita en su apartamento en Nueva York mientras que Jasper rueda los ojos ante su esposa la loca fanática.

— ¿Emocionado con lo de esta noche?

— Muchísimo, es una película diferente para mí, una maravillosa experiencia.

Suspiro, es tranquilo, caballeroso y tímido con las preguntas, y es parco o gracioso con las respuestas.

Preguntan sobre sus películas populares, contesta con franqueza diciendo que agradece a cada una, pero que en ese momento quiere algo diferente con su carrera, es más dice que quiere volver al teatro sea en Londres o Nueva York, dice que extraña a sus padres, su mascota y sus sobrinos, extraña el anonimato. Una de las periodistas se lanza, pregunta sobre Tania Denali, él parpadea, levanta su rostro y frunce su boca signo de que no quiere hablar nunca más de ella.

— Hace meses que no hablo con Tania.

— ¿Siguen siendo amigos?

Sus ojos verdes son burlones y profundos.

— Seguimos siendo amigos.

Yo sé que no, es igual que con Jacob y conmigo; _amigos, _para no demostrar que la fractura fue tan dolorosa que nos dejó a medias.

— Todas las chicas mueren por ti.

Y de nuevo los gritos y Edward levanta su brazo y pienso en la locura de su vida, en como lo aman y no lo conocen.

— Estoy muy agradecido con mis fans, son todas muy hermosas.

— E intensas.

— Me gusta lo intenso.

Allí está el niño malicioso y rebelde que me mostró en el avión.

— Todas ellas sueñan que algún día te casaras con una fan Edward ¿te gustaría?

— Me casaré de quien me enamoré, no importa quien sea.

Mira a la cámara y guiña un ojo ladinamente.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Dejo de respirar.

La expresión en sus ojos es intensa y contenida.

Cierro un segundo los ojos y lo siento atrás de mí, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su lengua mordiendo mi lóbulo, su boca besándome, su calor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

— Sí, tengo novia.

Mis ojos pican, tiemblo ante la respuesta.

— ¿Y se llama?

No quiero saberlo.

No quiero saberlo, porque si lo dice quiere decir que mintió y que yo sólo fui un polvo en un avión.

— Bonita, se llama bonita.

Salto de mi silla, se carcajea duramente, baja su cabeza y en un segundo vuelve a la cámara y se queda allí por un segundo — sé que ella me está mirando en este momento.

Todos gritan.

Ha hecho algo impensable en su mundo, ha abierto una de las compuertas de su vida privada, una vida que es famosa por ser hermética e íntima, y tengo la certeza que lo ha hecho por mí, piensa en mí, piensa en mí y vuelvo a sus palabras en el avión antes de aterrizar.

_Esto fue real Isabella, fue real, no creas jamás que no siento lo mismo que tú, estaré pensando en ti, contaré las horas para volver contigo._

Y soy una tonta, porque la tristeza de la despedida embotaron sus palabras.

— Le romperás el corazón a tus fans — la periodista con miles de cirugías plásticas hace un puchero más falso que un billete de cuero y espera la respuesta que seguramente será el chisme jugoso del mes.

— Ellas me perdonaran ¿no es así chicas? Todas quieren verme feliz.

Y todas gritan y lloran como locas.

La mujer intenta preguntar más, pero un hombre enorme de cabello oscuro y hoyitos infantiles lo llama desde lejos.

— Lo siento, mi cita me está esperando.

Entonces reconozco a Emmett McCarthy su mejor amigo _su cita_ y los periodistas se ríen con la broma.

Yo sólo estoy parada allí, frente a la laptop y no sé si correr o volar, gritar como una niñata tonta o besar el jodido aparato porque él me recuerda, porque puedo sentir que las pocas horas en que no estuvimos juntos fueron iguales de terribles para él como para mí.

Apago el computador, voy hasta el espejo y peino frenéticamente mi cabello, quiero vestirme y salir de aquella casa, buscarlo y no, sería la locura, sería…

Corro hasta mi teléfono, chillé de furia, había veinte llamadas pérdidas de un número desconocido, él fue el que grabo mi número en su teléfono, yo no lo hice creyendo que él era quien debía dar el primer paso, dejándole la opción de llamarme.

Voy a devolver la llamada al instante, pero en un segundo éste timbra.

Es el mismo teléfono.

Respondo con un ardor en mi garganta, y todo el deseo puesto en que sea él.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Pizza o china? Bonita—y su preciosa voz terciopelo pastelito inglés me prende y emociona.

Lloró de alegría.

— Hola.

— Hola amor, ¿pizza o comida china? No pienso cocinar hoy.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? — suelto una risa nerviosa por como su voz divertida enciende mis fuegos internos, y soy una niña en cuatro de julio.

— Que hoy voy a tu casa a cenar contigo y a ver televisión, bonita — muero de amor por sus tonterías, televisión sinónimo de verlo a él desnudo y glorioso.

— No sé, trae lo que quieras, hermoso.

— Pizza ― escuchó voces a su alrededor — mejor no, llevo ambas, no saldremos de tú cama por días.

Agonizo por sus palabras, mi corazón se acelera porque entiendo que él un caballero y que cumple cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Y la premier?

— ¡Oh, bonita! ya puse mi cara en este circo, hice mi trabajo y en una hora sólo seré Edward Masen, nena, sólo eso.

_Edward apúrate, todos quieren tomarte una foto con el equipo de producción._

— ¿Escuchas, Isabella? Una foto y soy todo tuyo.

— Entonces, ve hermoso.

— ¿Me esperas?

— Te espero.

— ¿Desnuda?

— No seas pervertido, inglesito.

— Bonita, soy tan jodidamente sucio que tendrás que hacerme un exorcismo para sacarme el diablo puto y lascivo que guardo sólo para ti.

¡Señor! ¿Puede ser más encantador?

— Entonces, no lo haré jamás.

— Esa es mi chica — las voces lo llaman — lo siento bonita, una hora, máximo dos, máximo dos amor ¿ok?

— Ok — mi corazón es un colibrí mínimo que bate sus alas felices porque tengo una ilusión, y doy gracias a todo porque gracias a un matrimonio roto tengo esta oportunidad en mi vida.

Antes de colgar me dice que escuché el reproductor, allí me ha puesto una canción, me siento como adolescente frente a su primer amor, mi boca hace una O ¿y si este es mi primer y real amor? ¡Dios mío! Tengo miedo, pero no quiero pensar, no ahora.

La guitarra resuena:

_Quédate conmigo,__  
__cúbreme,__  
__abrázame._

_Acuéstate conmigo__  
__y sostenme,__  
__en tus brazos__  
__y tu corazón contra mi pecho,__  
__tus labios presionados en mi cuello,__  
__estoy cayendo por tus ojos pero ellos__  
__no me conocen todavía,__  
__y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar__  
__estoy enamorado ahora._

La voz de Ed Sheeran resuena dulcemente y escucho aquella canción y allí está aquel niño hombre que dice que me protegerá de todo y que será para mí el guardián y el príncipe.

_Quédate conmigo _

_y seré tu guardián _

_tú serás mi princesa_

Tengo treinta y un años y soy una chica que llorosa frente a su primera serenata, sonríe y se ruboriza.

Nadie había hecho eso por mí, nadie.

…_He sentido de todo, _

_del odio al amor, _

_del amor a la lujuria, _

_de la lujuria a la verdad, _

_supongo que es así como te conozco, _

_así que te mantendré cerca, _

_para ayudarte a darte por vencida._

Mi corazón late y soy vulnerable, me siento hermosa y siento que vivo un sueño de amor tranquilo.

_Bésame como si quisieras ser amada _

_quieres ser amada, _

_quieres ser amada, _

_se siente como si me enamorara _

_enamorara, _

_enamorara._

No quiero llorar, quiero reír, quiero saltar, y mi alma vuelve a mí de nuevo y digo ¡Bienvenida seas de nuevo Isabella Swan!

Me arreglo compulsivamente.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no empaqué bonita ropa? ¿Sexys bragas? De ahora en adelante le haré caso a Alice con eso de cambiar mi ropa interior.

Un vaquero que hace que mi trasero se vea lindo, una camisa roja de tirantes que hace que mi cuerpo se vea esbelto y unos zapatos —doy gracias porque a última hora los empaqué— no muy altos de tacón playero con mi cabello recogido en una coleta tranquila y me siento lista.

Espero.

Una hora y media después el motor de un auto irrumpe en el porche de mi casa.

Camino asustada, respiro con fuerza, estoy a la expectativa y abro mi puerta.

Y allí esta aquel niño, vaqueros, camisa negra sin pretensiones, una oleada de sensaciones me arrasan, es hermoso, sonríe y me recorre de arriba abajo con sus ojos de incendio. En una mano la bolsa de comida y la otra esconde algo tras su espalda.

— Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Estoy paralizada.

Quiero besarlo y algo me lo impide.

Saca las flores que esconde y las pone frente a su cara — ¿no me merezco un besito, bonita?

Retrocedo.

Tengo miedo.

Me voy a enamorar de este hombre.

Es irremediable.

— Tengo treinta y un años, Edward—y la diferencia de edad entre él y yo se presenta como una verdad aterradora.

Algo tempestuoso cruza por su mirada.

— Yo tengo veintitrés, bonita.

Tira la bolsa de comida al suelo y las flores también, camina como un tigre hacia mí.

Me duele cada uno de sus pasos, me duele desearlo de esta manera, me duele no tener ocho años menos y no ser joven para él.

Quiero huir, pero él me agarra del brazo y me lleva hasta su pecho. Huele mi cabello y jadea ante mi contacto.

— Tengo treinta y un años, Edward — levanto mi cara hacia él, es tan alto y fuerte, lo veo sonreír, baja hacia mi boca — treinta y un años.

— Uhumm — roza mis labios y estoy adolorida por su cercanía — no me importa bonita, no soy el cabrón de tu ex marido amor, además los actores envejecemos rápidamente — toma mi culo y aprieta con fuerza — en unos años yo estaré barrigón y calvo y me veras ponerme peluquín amor.

Un pequeño sollozo sale de mi garganta, no sé determinar si es porque él habla de años conmigo o porque él es tan hermoso que estoy segura que con los años estará mejor.

— Nunca necesitaras peluquín, precioso.

— Y tú nunca serás vieja para mí, Isabella Swan, eres perfecta, lo supe desde el primer momento, amor a primera vista muñeca, esa mierda existe, todos tus libros hablan de eso amor—me guiña un ojo y me derrito— debes saberlo.

Si, debí saberlo.

Rujo de deseo, quiero lamerlo y besarlo, mimarlo y amarlo, quiero que duerma entre mis senos, y quiero alimentarlo, quiero bailar con él y quiero escuchar la música que a él le gusta, porque es la misma que me gusta a mí, quiero leer con él libros, y quiero todo, todo…

Me paro de puntillas y poseo su boca.

El beso es largo y delicioso, me brinda sus ojos sedientos y me hago la promesa de darle lo que sea, porque él me merece y yo lo merezco a él.

— Vamos a la cama, niño inglés.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi jodida premier mundial bonita! Lo que hicimos en el avión es sólo un avance de mis talentos.

— Oh claro que si Skywalker.

Me levanta en sus brazos, veo la comida en el suelo es demasiada, pongo mis dedos en su boca para detener su beso divino que me mata.

— Compraste comida para un ejército hermoso.

Tomada en sus brazos, voltea hacia las cajas de pizza y comida china, hay algo perverso en su mirada y en sus gestos.

— Claro que si amor, voy a hacerte el amor por horas, follaremos por días bonita, debemos tener fuerzas, quiero que cuando vayamos a la boda del cabrón de tu ex tengas el aspecto de una mujer satisfecha en todo sentido nena.

Es adorable, en pocas palabras este hombre me da todo, no necesito ir con él a la boda, no necesito mostrarlo ante nadie pero sé que Edward Masen irá conmigo, me tomará de su mano y mostrará cuan comprometido está conmigo y con esta loca aventura que hoy emprendemos.

— Quieres joder a mi ex ¿no es así chico británico?— bajo mi mano hacia su bragueta y lo tomo con fuerza.

Y su gruñir excitante que me pone al borde, tararea en mi cuello.

— No, a ti te quiero joder amor, a él lo quiero golpear, o darle un puto cheque de un millón de dólares por quitarse de mi destino.

No puedo evitarlo y un sollozo sale de mi pecho y voy hasta su cuello y beso su hermosa manzana de Adán.

— Mi hermoso, civilizado y sexy novio inglés.

— Soy romántico, bonita.

Y si lo era, y fueron tres días en que cada palabra y promesa que ambos hicimos para el otro fue cumplida.

Cada una.

Y miles de historias bulleron en mi cabeza.

Y olvide mi pasado.

Y la felicidad existía, y era real.

Tres días después, de su mano fui al matrimonio de mi ex marido, y durante la boda todos me miraban, pues Edward besaba mi cuello y jugueteaba con mi pelo. Aún puedo recordar las babas de todos y la mirada estúpida de Jacob y de su esposa botulinisada que intentó durante la boda conseguir un autógrafo, sin embargo Edward le dijo a su estilo británico que tenía las manos muy ocupadas para darle su firma.

Oh si, ocupadas, en mi trasero ¡delante de todos! Creo que bailé como nunca lo había hecho, aunque me la pasé pisando los pies de mi chico quien le pareció eso lo más tierno del mundo.

—Bonita, esto será un trabajo muy duro—se carcajeó en mi cuello—enseñarte a bailar amor, pero voy a disfrutar cada movimiento ¿cómo vas a pagarme?

Bajé mi mirada y me sonroje ante lo que pensaba, oh sí, que pensamientos tan sucios y deliciosos para mi _fairy cake _británico. Él lo adivinó y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron ante mi mirada lasciva y tímida.

— ¡Demonios bonita! —me tomó en sus brazos —ven con papi nena.

Lo abracé con fuerza, su perfume parecía impregnado en su piel, en la mañana yo había bañado a este bebé y fueron tres horas en que dejar caer el jabón "accidentalmente" había sido realmente estimulante. Los dos seres más limpios en la faz de la tierra.

—No es sexy que te llame papi Edward.

— ¿No? entonces llámame lindo amor.

— Oh si atractivo, extremadamente sensual, increíblemente maravilloso, excepcionalmente bueno en la cama.

— ¿Sólo eso?—Abrió los ojos fingiendo ofensa— me gustan tus adjetivos, son todo lo que yo soy—aguanté una risa, yo sabía que en realidad era una hombre tímido que no se tomaba en serio eso de ser alguien hermoso— soy perfecto para ti bonita.

—Y para todas en facebook.

—Pero ellas no conocen mi jodida espada laser Skywalker, esa es tuya amor, sólo tuya.

¡Sí!

Toda mía.

Ese es Edward Masen.

Y yo su amante.

Y su novia.

Él es mi sueño y mi reconciliación, mi amigo y mi inspiración.

Le di te amos y él los retribuyó con creces.

Canciones.

Libros y risas.

Silencios e intimidad.

Un hombre y su necesidad de ser alguien real y una mujer y su necesidad de aprender cómo amar y no tener miedo a fallar.

Y diez años después…

Edward Masen sigue aquí, a mi lado, durmiendo desnudo, hermoso, magnifico bailarín, maravilloso amante, mi esposo y el mejor padre del mundo.

No es un libro, esta es mi vida.

* * *

**Editado por Xbronte.**

**Este fic salió un día escuchando una canción divertida de Katy Perry E.T, me encanta.**

**A mi amiga Ximena quien siempre me sigue en las locuras, a Elisita que es mi pre reader, a Belen mi bebú y a todas. Algo ligerito en Sacha Simon, raro, muy raro.**


End file.
